Fate - True Potential
by FATEMURDER
Summary: This is a story where Kiritsugu noticed the mistake Shirou make when he use a spell.Worry Shirou going to keep this up, Kiritsugu decided to train him properly. This later lead to a meeting with people that Shirou isn't supposed to meet. (Sorry Bad Summary I am not good with this)
1. Chapter 1: Change of Mind

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Author Note's:**

 **Hello everyone my name is FATEMURDER, I am new write in this site, and this is my very first project.**

 **Before you red my story please remember that I am new, and there are still a few thing I don't know about Nasu. So if I make mistake please forgive me, and please pointed where the mistake is so maybe in the next chapter I can fix it.**

 **Also I am looking for a Proof reader for this story, please PM me if you're interested.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Change of Mind**

Emiya Kiritsugu, had failed once again in trying to free his daughter from the Einzbern.

It had been a year and three months since the Grail War over, and within that period Kiritsugu had try many time to go to Einzebern castle in order to meet Illya once more. However, it seems the Einzbern hold more grudge than he first thought. Forget letting him in, even when just arrived at the village near their territory some Homunculus came to attack him. And even if he somehow reach the Einzbern territory the Bounded Field make it hard to break in.

(…Aren't they putting too much effort?)

This is one thing that had made Kiritsugu confused.

Sure he fail in bringing the Grail back, but he doesn't see the point of them taking Illya away from him, unless…

(…The Holy Grail Vessel…)

Illya body can definitely be used to serve as the Grail vessel just like Irisviel. That is the only thing Kiritsugu could think of why the Einzbern putting this effort. However, the next war should took place in another 60 years. Then, Illya should hold very little value or even none at all. After all by then the Einzbern should have managed to create another vessel.

"…*sigh*…I am thinking too much let's get back to home for now. I need to check up on Shirou."

Saying that to himself he entered the plane that will bring him back to Japan, where his son and friends waiting.

* * *

0000

* * *

As Kiritsugu arrived at Japan, he immediately take a taxi to give him a ride to Fuyuki. He then arrived at his home.

"I'm hom-." Kiritsugu said as he opened the front door

"Ouch!"

As Kiritsugu opened the door, he suddenly heard Shirou voice, coming from the living room.

Worry about his son he immediately taking off his shoes, and rushed to the living room to check on him.

"Shirou, what happened?" Kiritsugu said while breathing heavily

"Ah, welcome back Ojii-san. It's nothing I just practised my Magecraft by analysed the lamp. Ah, I had prepared the food so let's have lunch now, Fuji-nee should be coming anytime soon as well." Shirou said as he trying to change the subject

Magecraft or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, a miracle.

Maybe he is drunk back then, but Kiritsugu ended up telling Shirou about him being a Magus, when the boy asked him about how Kiritsugu saved him. Shirou then begin asking Kiritsugu to teach him how to use Magecraft, of course Kiritsugu rejected the idea at first. After all being a Magus mean walking with death, one need to prepared of dying anytime. But Shirou keep begging Kiritsgu to teach him, in the end Kiritsgu gave up. He then teach Shirou a basic craft a month ago.

Fortunately or Unfortunately Shirou has 27 Magic Circuit, and all of them capable of carrying 40 Prana unit. This is definitely amazing, if you consider the fact that Shirou isn't from a Magus lineage. If a Magus family know about this they will immediately try to make Shirou to marry their daughter to get a better heir. However as much as amazing it is Kiritsugu still had no intention in training Shirou so he half-assed his teaching.

(However, something definitely strange….)

Why Shirou feel hurt when he used Magecraft?

There is some case people feel hurt a little when they use Magecraft, but that is only because their circuit overheat from using too much Prana. But with Shirou circuit it should be impossible for him to feel hurt from casting Structural Grasping.

(That only mean…)

Kiritsugu afraid at the possibility, but he can only think of this as the only reason

"Shirou, could it be you make a new circuit every time you try to cast a spell?" Kiritsugu asked as he make a pale face

"Eh? Of course. Isn't that how it supposed to be done?"Shirou asked dumbly

At that time blood drained from Kiritsuggu head.

The idea of someone making a Magic Circuit mean someone temporary turning their nerve into a Magic Circuit. A very dangerous procedure, where failure would result in his body breaking down from the inside out and even if you succeeded it will resulting pain that would be comparable to inserting a hot iron rod into the spine. Furthermore, if in the future Shirou used his Circuit, his nervous system may go haywire due the sudden intake of energy. Those Circuit of him might even downgraded from not been used for too long as well.

He then immediately take Shirou hand by force, and used Structural Analysis on Shirou body.

"Eh, Ojii-san?" Shirou make worry voice

"Please wait a minute Shirou. I am checking your body condition now."

Kiritsugu then check Shirou body.

(...It's alright. His body is still okay.)

Once Kiritsugu know about this, Kiritsugu finally calmed down.

(I need to stop him….)

The only reason Shirou still alive is only out of luck, Shirou can die suddenly without anyone knowing the reason. Kiritsugu didn't even want, to imagine the thought had he never noticed this. Shirou might continue doing that reckless stunt until one day he died, and he don't want that to happen.

(But will he stop…)

The pain of turning one nerve into a circuit is something out of this world, the description from before is only description from book. In reality the pain is enough to make someone gone crazy, yet Shirou been doing this everyday since a month ago.

(This just show this kid determination….)

Kiritsugu had not asked Shirou for his reason of wanting to learn Magecraft, but he can more or less guess it, and it is to fulfil the wish that both Shirou and Kiritsugu share. Saving everyone without exception.

* * *

0000

* * *

 ** _Flashback Start_**

"Ojii-san."

"Yeah?"

"You're a Magus, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if that's the case, can't you use your magic to safe everyone?" Shirou asked as he look straight to Kiritsugu eye

At this question Kiritsugu make a troubled face, but in the end he still talk.

"Shirou… saving someone man unable to save someone else. It is something that can't be changed even with Magecraft. Someone will always be sacrificed in order for someone else to live."

"…That somehow feel wrong. If we put more effort surely we can save everyone, right?"

Kiritsugu are not sure how to answer that because all his life he himself bee searching for a way to save everyone. But in he ended up abandoning those idea, and try to save the majority instead.

In the end Kiritsugu answered this to Shirou

"…I don't think it is possible to save everyone like you said Shirou, but I will not deny your dream. It is something for you to decide, just make sure you have no regret."

"Yeah, I will."

Shirou answered back as he make a determined face.

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

0000

* * *

At that time Kiritsugu didn't thought much about it, after all at Shirou age dreaming becoming a hero is absolutely normal. However, it is clear now that unlike children his age Shirou determination is real. He fully prepared to feel pain as long as his dream can be fulfilled.

KIritsugu then make a big sigh as if he giving up.

"Shirou the way you use cast a spell, all this time is wrong. You should have used your very own Magic Circuit instead of making a new one."

"Eh?!" Shirou said as he make a surprised face

Kiritsugu then take a deep breath then said this.

"I will teach you how to do Magecraft properly, so after Taiga go home today enter our workshop."

Kiritsugu is not sure whether or not this is a good decision because he don't want Shirou to end up like him, but at the same time he can't exactly stop him. For now he decided to make sure Shirou not to ruin his own body by teaching him a proper Magecraft.

"Okay!" Shirou answered Kiritsugu

"Shirou! Kiritsugu-san!" Taiga shouted

As soon as Shirou answered Kiritsugu, suddenly Taiga entered the room, they then pretended as if nothing happen, and begin to eat the food Shirou cooked.

(Damn this kid skill in cooking improved again while I'm away for a little, he will make a great chef in the future.) Kiritsugu thought so as he eat the food.

* * *

0000

* * *

Taiga had finally decided to go home after having dinner together with Shirou and Kiritsugu. And now both of them are seating on the floor of their workshop.

"Okay Shirou, before casting a spell you need to first flow your Prana through your very own Magic Circuit. Then try reinforced this pipe."

"Okay….. Trace on!"

Shirou then try to use his Magic Circuit for the first time it is a bit painful, but compared to the way he use usually cast spell this is much easier to concentrate. He then try to use those Prana in order to reinforce the pipe in front of him. He reinforce carefully to make sure he doesn't go beyond the limit of the pipe, but at the same time making sure it is not too empty.

"Okay, I am done."

"….." Kiritsugu become silence as he stares at the pipe

"Um… Ojii-san?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry Shirou. I am thinking about something. Anyway with this you had finally opened your Magic Circuit. Now you should able to freely use them as long as you use your trigger image."

"Yes."

Shirou is happy as Kiritsugu tell him that, after all this is another step closer to his dream

On the other hand Kiritsugu can only be amazed at Shirou work.

(No one would believe this a work of 8 years old child on his first attempt to use Magecraft properly.)

The pipe Shirou reinforce is almost 80% full.

When people think of Reinforcement people reminded of useless spell that are too hard to master. Although activating spell itself is simple, people tend to either past the limit of the object or leaving too much space. In fact majority of Magus only able to fill up to 60-70%, and people that can do the same feet as Shirou is the minority.

(Seriously just how talented this kid is?)

Kiritsugu thought so as he made a wry smile.

"Anyway Shirou let's repeat this again and again until you're used to it. If you had completely master this we will move on to Structural Grasp and Gradation Air."

"Yeah!" Shirou answered excitedly

* * *

0000

* * *

Shirou had trained for 2 months, and within this time Shirou had improved at impossible rate.

First Shirou now can reinforced an object to 90% of it's full capacity. All Kiritsugu did is by making him reinforcing an object with small capacity like glass or something, in order to increase Shirou focus. At first Shirou had difficulty because it is harder than doing it on thing like steel or paper that didn't easily broken. But he got a hang of it, after just training within a short time. As a result his Reinforcement on normal object improved as well. At the rate of Shirou going he might actually be able to do complete reinforcement within a year.

Kiritsugu also noticed something else, and that is how good Shirou at Structural Grasp. He not only analyse the structure of an object, but also a history behind it. For example when Shirou use Structural Grasp the Katana in Taiga house, he able to tell how many people had wield it, and what purpose it serves.

Lastly is something that Kiritsugu and Shirou decided to call Tracing.

Originally Kiritsugu intent to teach Shirou Gradation Air, but somehow Shirou seems to change it into a completely new spell. Not only the quality of the Fake is far better than when one use Gradation Air, somehow when Shirou traced a weapon he can immediately master the weapon. On top of it Shirou actually able to fire the said weapon like they were a bullet.

(…This is already beyond abnormal….) Kiritsugu thought

At first Kiritsugu try not to think about it too much, but Shirou growth is way beyond any Magus already. If Shirou were to put all this skill to combat, and he keep this grow rate by the time he is 12-… no even younger, he will be able to fight a Dead Apostle.

This lead to curiosity of what exactly Shirou Origin and Element. Might be from there he can find out about something. Not to mention he also believe it is time to teach Shirou new spell so this is actually a good chance to do it.

"Shirou, today we will find out about your Origin ad Elements. This way we can find out, what spell I should teach you."

"Origin? I know about Element, but what is Origin?"

"Hmm… simply put t is something that define a person existence, and directs one's actions throughout life."

"Sounds complicated…" Shirou said as he make confused face

"Well I guess for a child like you, it is indeed confusing. Anyway let's start now shall we, first take off your shirt so I can Analyse your body."

"Okay."

Shirou then take off his shirt

Kiritsugu then try to analyse his Origin and Element, and the result is…

Origin: Sword

Element: Sword & Fire

(—!)

Kiritsugu are surprised at the result

Having dual Element alone is already rare, but this is…

(A-An Incarnation…..)

Incarnation is an unofficial calling for people that have the same Origin and Element. It is said that if you have the same element and Origin the said person will be able to perform magic that no one else can. However, no one knew this for sure because even if you trace back all the way to the day Clock Tower first made there is never been a single person have the same Origin and Element.

But this not even the finishing blow…

As Kiritsugu look inside Shirou being, he found something else.

(Oh God… this is… Reality Marble.)

The concept of a Reality Marble is projecting one's inner world onto reality following the World Egg theory. Generally, it is used to refer to the alien common sense of a demon, and that world is how they perceive reality. It is a Magecraft that capable of competing with True Magic, and the association had banned all research for this thing.

There are so many Magus that try to study this Reality Marble, but most of them fail. In fact other than the Twenty-seventh Dead Apostle Ancestor or Servant like Isakandar no human alive recorded to manage to obtain it without getting crazy. The thought of Shirou having it, is mind blowing.

(This is sure troublesome…)

From one side, Kiritsugu is happy of the fact Shirou have so much potential, this way maybe when he grow up he can actually be strong enough to protect himself. But on another side, Kiritsugu is sad at the fact that if anyone from Mage Association manage to find Shirou, he will definitely get a Sealing Designation.

Being Incarnation alone is already enough reason, but he must have a Reality Marble as well. On top of it, the fact right now Shirou have Avalon functioning in his body is only increase the possibility of him being experimented.

Becoming the son of a Magus Killer alone will guarantee giving Shirou a hard life, but now with all this forget being hard it basically hell.

(I need to train him.)

This is no longer time to think about not wanting to train Shirou, the kid need power to protect himself in the future. Although Kirutsugu still don't know whether or not to support Shirou dream, but he had finally decided to make Shirou a strong Magus to protect himself.

"Um… Ojii-san is something wrong?" Shirou asked worrily

"Shirou, we're going to have a long chat after this. I need to explain about how unique you are, but for now I need to make a call. So wait right here."

"O-Okay."

After that Kiritsugu left the workshop

(I need to contact that person. As much of an annoyance that person is, no one else I know willing to help me to educate Shirou without trying to experiment on him.)

* * *

0000

* * *

Kiritsugu had finally left his workshop, and now using the phone in his house to talk with his friends, and they're now finishing up their conversation.

[So, you're asking this old man you have not contacted for more than 10 years to teach your sons how to become a Magus?] Said a man voice coming through the phone

"More like I only want you to teach him spell that useful to protect himself, than becoming a Magus entirely. But well I guess you're more or less right." Kiritsugu answered the man in the other side of the phone

[Shameless brat. You can do all that by yourselves, there is no need for me to do all that work.]

"I think you will change your mind if you see him tomorrow. I know you know live in Japan, I will go there tomorrow."

[…You really are shameless I loss all contact with you, but you somehow know where I live. Oh, well I do owe you for saving my child in the past, I guess helping you is all fine.]

"Thanks, then see you tomorrow old man."

[Yeah. Ah, by the way my 5 years old granddaughter are currently visiting me, make sure that child of your not make a move on her.]

"Shirou is only 8."

[So? This is your child we're talking about. You somehow always popular with women despite being scary terrorist, I doubt your child going to be any different. Anyway I am going close this now.]

"Ah, wai-"

Before Kiritsugu finish his words the phone already closed.

"Seriously crazy old man." Kiritsugu said as he made a wry smile

(Anyway… let's get back to Shirou.)

As he thought that Kiritsugu get going to the workshop.

* * *

0000

* * *

After that Kiritsugu explained about how unique Shirou is, then he make sure that Shirou promised to not let anyone analyse his Origin and Element other than people he had trust with his life. Kiritsugu also tell him, that Shirou need to be careful to not let anyone noticed about his Reality Marble not even his close friends.

"I-I understand, I promise not to tell anyone. But is it really that dangerous." Shirou asked

"Shirou your dual Element and 27 Magic Circuits despite being a first generation Magus enough reason for a Magus family to force you to marry into their family. If your Origin and Element, and that Reality Marble were to be found out they will not let you live freely, even in death they will still experiment on your body."

Kiritsugu decided to tell the situation bluntly without lying.

It is necessary for Shirou to understand the gravity of the situation.

"I-I understand." Shirou said nervously

"Now don't make that kind of look at least you don't have a Pure Eyes or Mystic Eye. If you have that as well then even after death, your body will be preserved for thousands of years in order to find the secret of all your abnormality. Then again who know maybe in the future you might actually awaken to magical eye as well."

Kiritsugu said jokingly tried to lighten the mood

"U-Um… Ojii-san, p-please don't jinx it."

"Ahahaha, sorry. Anyway tomorrow early in the morning we will meet my friends so please go to sleep now."

"Yeah…"

* * *

0000

* * *

That night Kiritsugu are looking at the moon at the terrace of his home.

(Shirou talent had surpassed all my imagination, he might seriously become a true hero…)

The talent Shirou have is nothing, but an abnormality in this modern era. Once Shirou grow up he might be able to compete with those monstrous Servant. There likely no threat he will not be able to beat, and depending what is his Reality Marble ability he might be able to beat the top of Dead Apostle Ancestor. Or maybe he might becoming the first Heroic Spirit in this era.

(Maybe he can save Illy-…. No I have no right to ask Shirou to do that.)

Kiritsugu to this day still feel guilty for causing that fire that must have killed Shirou true family, and also cause Shirou forget all of his memory. From Kiritsugu point of view, he basically a murder that asked the victim to do him a favour. There is no way he can ask Shirou to save Illya.

"*sigh*… forget it, all I need is to let Shirou live happily. As for Illya before this life of mine ended, I swear I will get her back."

After saying that Kiritsugu gone to his room to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **I don't know what you think about my work, but hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **I will try update this story at least once a week, but maybe sometime my condition will not allow me to do so.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Meeting

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am really sorry for the late delay.**

 **The reason for the late delay is because on new year day I got sense into hospital for Diarrhea. The cause is apparently I drank some expired milk. I ended up staying there for a week, and only got released today. I rushed to finish this so likely there is some mistake in words. Not to mention I am also kind of bad at making OC in this chapter so please forgive me for all the mistake.**

 **If you really hate it, I don't mind to rewrite it. Just tell me what to fix.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:Another Meeting  
**

The night had passed.

And early in the morning Shirou and Kiritsugu have their usual breakfast.

"By the way, Ojii-san."Shirou said while looking at Kiritsugu

"Hmm? What is it Shirou?" Kiritsugu asked

"That friend of yours. What kind of person is he?

Shirou had been wondering about it since yesterday, just what kind of person Kiritsugu would introduce to him. There is no particular reason behind it, if anything it is simply because Shirou curious finding out more about his so called new teacher.

"Hmm… well to put it simply he is the same as me a freelancer. I first met him when Natalia introduced me to him in order to learn some basic Magecraft."

Within this short time, since Kiritsugu decided to teach Shirou, Kiritsugu been telling Shirou a few story from his past. And his story with Natalia is one of the story he had told Shirou. The reason he been telling this to Shirou is to make Shirou give up to be a hero by telling Shirou all his failure. But somehow Shirou this story ended up giving Shirou more push to become a hero.

"So is this person Natalia-san friends?" Shirou ask

"Correct. And unlike Natalia and me that normally rely on modern weapon this man is a proper Magus that had learned many thing from Rune, Puppet, Mystic Code, Bounded Field, etc. Well you can said he is a pretty amazing amount of knowledge in Magecraft, nd he fully capable of using all those skill." Kiritsugu explain

"Heh…that is amazin- wait if he actually that amazing, wouldn't the Clock Tower ty to recruit him?" Shirou asked as he realized the abnormality

Kiritsugu had told him that Clock Tower will try to get any Magus with high ability using any mean. Of course it is not like the other party can't refuse it just that, when one refused normally one will receive pressure from Mage Association.

"Well he is indeed have some skill, but the man is not interested in research much less reaching Akasha. The only reason he learn all those thing is simply because his hobby. That man is the type that always seek knowledge, but have no interest in researching by himself."

Most Magus in this era are generally researcher, but sometime there is weirdo like Kiritsugu friends that simply learn out of wimp. He had absolutely no interest and research at all or even write a thesis by himself. If you had to use normal people as a standard you can make use a geek that read book, but never write one at all. This is also the reason Kiritsugu trust that this friend of him will not lay his hand on Shirou, because he is too lazy to research on him.

"He, sure sound like a unique person…" Shirou said

"Yeah, but other than being a little unique he is actually quiet decent. Anyway let's finish breakfast first."

The 2 once again returned to eat their breakfast.

Once they finished up, Kiritsugu and Shirou finally left their house to go to Kiritsugu friends.

* * *

0000

* * *

The location of Kiritsugu friends is unexpectedly very close to Fuyuki city.

In order to get there the two only need to ride a train for 20 minutes or so. And after arriving at the station they just need to walk down the street for about 5 minutes or so, and they finally arrived at the place….

"Is this the place?" Shirou ask

"Yup." Kiritsugu answered

The place the two arrive at some building with 2 floor within a shopping district

The upper floor seems to have been used for living, but the lower floor had mostly used as Café

At first, this is not any difference from any coffee shop, but for a Magus they can detect a Bounded Field set around it.

Kiritsugu then opened the door of the café

"W-Welcome." Said a voice greeted Shirou and Kiritsugu

The one that greet them is a girl looked around 5 wearing a child size maid uniform.

She has a long blond hair with Horizontal bang. A deep blue eye with relaxed eyelid. Her skin is white like a snow, and her face is cute like a doll. All in all you can call her a cute girl…

"Chino. You have no need to greet them. They were not customer, but an acquaintance of Grandpa." A voice come from behind the girl

The one that said that is a man looked around 50-60 with glasses, and wearing a bartender like cloth.

He had a short white hair swept to the left, and a deep blue eye just like the little girl from before. However despite his old look and white hair, he still have a straight back and somewhat firm body. This old man is Kiritsugu friend…

"It's been a while Alan Wright." Kiritsugu greeted the man

"It is Emiya Kiritsugu the famous Magus Killer. The last time I saw you, would be 11 years ago, a year before you disappear." The man named Allan said

Alan is one of the few friends of Kiritsugu.

So until Illya born 10 years ago he had always try to keep a contact with him, but after Illya born Einzbern forbid all contact to the outside world.

"Sorry, many thing happen within this 10 years."

"Well I would sure like to hear them, but those can wait later. Is that the boy you talk about?" Alan said as he change his stare to Shirou

"Yes, he is. Shirou please greet Alan and his granddaughter."

"Ah! Good morning Alan-san and Chino, my name Emiya Shrou. It is nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you." Alan responded

"N-Nice to meet you." Chino responded back

"Well you guys just standing here will only disturb other customer from entering. So let's get going to my room. Chino, can you try to watch the store for me." Alan said

"G-Got it." Chino answered

"Good girl. C'mon brat we need to get going."

""Understood."" Shirou and kiritsugu said at the same time.

* * *

0000

* * *

The three then finally arrived at Alan room.

However, this room is not their final destination. The reason Alan brought Shirou and Kiritsugu here is because there is a door on the floor which lead to the basement. In the basement there is a single room which is Alan workshop. And now the three finally stand in front of the door which lead to Alan workshop.

"The fact that you hide your workshop like this. Are you hiding the fact about you being a Magus from your granddaughter?"

"Of course I am. Although she had some Magic Circuit, the amount is not many and all is poor quality, just like my daughter. She can't survive as a Magus, unlike your son which is even from several meter away I can still felt his overwhelming Prana. I think that brat Prana surpass most Magus from long lineage already." Alan said to Kiritsugu while busy searching for the key to the room

Alan have always hide about him being a Magus from his family.

The reason is mainly because his daughter and wife have a very small amount of Prana. Although the amount of Prana didn't measure your potential as a Magus, it still play a big role. Because of that he decided to hide it all together, after all Magus generally have pride to not attack people that have no knowledge about magic.

"I see… well I guess it is a wise decision. If they can't survive might as well not involve them at all." Kiritsugu said

"Of course it is a wise decision. Ah, I finally found the key. Well let's enter the room." Alan said as he opened the door

Finally Alan found the key to the room.

The three then entered the room one by one.

"Wow…." Shirou let out amazed voice

"Fufufu surprised brat, this is all my collection I collected from my younger day…" Alan let out a voice of confidence

Alan workshop is western like room with a size of 5 meter square.

But he most surprising is that the room filled with many different kind of magic book, but it is not only that.

There is also a lot of Mystic Code and Conceptual weapon like Black Key. Alan as Kiritsugu said is a geek, but it is not only that. He is also a collector of rare thing so he use his money from all his job to collect many Mystic Code. And Alan is very proud of his collection

"All I can see is a waste of money. You can't even use most of those Mystic Code. As for the book you keep on buying them, but you probably haven't even finish reading half of them." Kiritsugu said plainly

For Kiritsugu whether it is Mystic Code or Spell all of them is a tool. If you can't use it, then it is meaningless

"HAH! Those are only because you have no eye for knowledge and rare thing." Alan said

"I can't deny that. Not that I need it though, my talent as Magus is mediocre at most. Even if I gather those thing, I will get nothing." Kiritsugu said

"…*sigh*… I never think you're that talentless though."

Alan always thought that Kiritsugu is actually a very talented Magus. His Prana is way above average, and his Dual Origin also rare. Yet. He waste those talent by saying he only want to learn spell which useful for surviving, and even those he learn them half-heartedly.

"Oh, well we're not talking about you, but your son." Alan said trying to change the subject

"Indeed. But before that, I want you to look at Shirou Origin and Element first."

"Huh? Didn't you done that yesterday?" Alan asked

Yesterday in the phone Kiritsugu had explained that he had check on Shiou Element and origin. So there is no need to done it again today.

"I doubt you will believe if I say it by mouth. It is something hard to believe, even I still think I am dreaming."

"Is it that unique his Origin and Element?" Alan ask

"Yes. Ah, Shirou please take off your shirt so Alan can see through you." Kiritsugu said

"Okay."

After that Shirou opened his shirt, then turned his back to Alan

Alan then put his hand on Shirou, he then begin analysing.

(Origin: Sword, Element: Fire & sword—!)

His thought were cut off the fact Shirou is an Incarnation is way too surprising. However, he didn't stop there.

Alan noticed something else inside Shirou. Something beyong memory or something like that deep inside his Soul. It is a…

"A-A Reality Marble!" Alan shout as he make a blank face

"Oh, you have look at that far. Well? What do you think of him?" Kiritsugu ask him

However there is no answer

"…." Alan fell completely silence

"U-Um…Hello?" Kiritsugu try to get Alan attention

"Is Alan-san okay?" Shirou ask

"I am not sure. He look like pertified to me." Said Kiritsugu

After that Kiritsugu try to shake Alan again and again

However, Alan still just stood still like a doll.

Kiritsugu and Shirou then also fell silence, as they're confused of what happened to Alan.

On the other hand Alan…

* * *

0000

* * *

This is beyond Alan wildest imagination.

He had thought that when Kiritsugu call Shirou talented at most the child will have some rare Origin or having all 5 Element. He never imagined that he will meet a real human with aligned Origin and Element. He also never imagine that he can see a Reality Marble. On top of it he also never see a human with Noble Phantasm in their body outside of the Fraga clan.

(T-This is too much…..)

The word talented is simply wrong-..No! Even the word Prodigy is not enough to describe it.

(How can a human like this exist?)

Shirou existence is simply mock the hard work of those famous Magus live for hundreds of years and even those Dead Apostle Ancestor. Without any effort he is granted everything.

If you ask whether or not Alan feel jealous? He will answer 'yes'

But beyond that he feel…

(….I want to see this kid full potential!)

Alan in his whole life never once interested in anything, but to gain knowledge through book. It is not like he had no interest gaining knowledge by doing experiment himself, but he afraid of losing himself like those Noble Magus. In the end he had never used those knowledge he gathered.

However, after seeing Shirou something lit inside him. For the first time he felt that he actually want to make use his knowledge for something. All to see this kid true ability.

To what extent can this boy go?

Will he be able to fought True Magician like Zelretch?

Will he be able to protect human? Or he will bring human to their doom?

Alan head is completely full of what Shirou can do in the future.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the time Alan thinking

Shirou and Kiritsugu are silence waiting for Alan to back on his own. However, it already pass 5 minutes, they can't no longer wait…

"Alan?" Kiritsugu try to call Alan again

"Um? Ah, sorry Kiritsugu. I am thinking of something." Alan said

"It's okay… it must be a shock seeing Shirou after all. Well what will you do, will you still teach Shirou after seeing this?"

Being honest if it anybody else it would be normal to reject Shirou.

After all if in the future Shirou get caught, anyone that hide Shirou will likely got Sealing Designation under suspicion in researching Reality Marble. And Kiritsugu fear that Alan might reject it. However, his fear are groundless.

"Of course I will. I will be crazy to reject a kid with potential to be a greatest Magus in humanity history." Alan said in excitement

Hearing this Kiritsugu surprised a bit

"You sure? There possibility you get Sealing Designation if Shirou ability got found out."

"HAH! The possibility is too small for me to care, and if that really happen I can pretend not to notice the Reality Marble. They can't exactly blame me if I say that right?" Alan said

"I see…"

Hearing this Kiritsugu is glad, as he manage to secure a new ally for Shirou.

If Alan had reject to train Shirou he would be troubled to find another person to help Shirou.

"Well then let's start Shirou training, but before that Kiritsugu tell me what have you teach the brat so far." Alan ask Kiritsugu with a smile

"Okay….." Kiritsugu responded

* * *

0000

* * *

5 Minutes later

After that Kiritsugu begin to talk about Shirou achievement in his training so far. Like Reinforcement, Structural Grasp, and Tracing.

After hearing this Alan is amazed

"Well that's all of it." Kiritsugu finished his story

"Amazing… Shirou. Did you know how amazing your achievement is?" Alan ask Shirou

"U-Um… Ojii-san did tell me it is amazing, but to be honest I don't know to what extent. After all isn't all I did still only basic Magecraft." Shirou said

While Shirou been praised by Kiritsugu he still doesn't know how amazing he is supposed to be.

"The reason this 3 spell called basic spell is simply because it is easy to activate it. However, when in come to mastering it, I have never heard anyone that even come close to you. In the first place your so called Tracing is technically a new spell right? I am wondering whether or not that spell related to Shirou Origin and Element. What do you think Kirisugu?"

"I think so. After all for some reason can Trace a sword better with less Prana compared whe I ask him to Trace some spoon or glass." Kiritsugu answered

Kiritsugu had try to make Shirou Trace many thing, but among the thing he trace. A sword will cost almost no Prana, and it quality is basically no different from the original.

"I knew it. Oh, by the way Shirou. Can you show me the best sword you trace? I like to know how unique this ability is." Alan said while making an excited look

"Okay. Trace On!" Shirou chant his Aria

At that moment from Shirou arm appeared a Bamboo sword with a tiger strap on it.

"Wait! Is that a curse weapon?" "Tora Shinai!" Alan and Kiritsugu said simultaneously

At first glance Tora Shinai is just bamboo sword with no redeeming feature.

However for a Magus, the favourite weapon of Fujimura Taiga is a weapon with a minor curse on it. The bamboo sword will cause the wielder slightly more aggressive, in exchange for a minor boost in power. Well thankfully the real owner of this sword Fujimura Taiga had a large amount of Od inside her body, as a result she capable of resisting the curse.

"Phew! I knew it Tora Shinai is really tasking to mak—!" Shirou word cut off as suddenly Kiritsugu grab his shoulder

"Shirou! You can trace a weapon with curse on it?" Kiritsugu said as he grab Shirou shoulder

"Eh? Of course? Isn't it normal?" Shirou said

"Wow…. If Shirou actually think this is normal I think we will need to teach him common sense first." Alan said

Kiritsugu can't further agree with that

The idea someone can trace a weapon alone perfectly alone is already abnormal. But Shirou just went, and go trace a cursed weapon.

(Wait! If Shirou can trace his then…."

Kiritsugu realized something…

"Shirou! Did you also able to trace the Mystic Code and Conceptual Weapon in this room?" Kiritsugu ask as he released Shirou shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah I can. Trace On!" Shirou chant his Aria once more

This time it take a little loge for the weapon to appear

But all the weapon within Alan room, one by one start appearing from thin air, and all of them are floating around.

"….Haa…Haa….Fuu….This is all of it. In total 72 weapon. As expected making this many weapon at once is too tasking for me." Shirou said as he having trouble breathing from tracing too many weapon

For a moment Alan and Kiritsugu just staring on all that weapon floating above them, until Alan let out his voice…

"…Oh God…" Alan let out his voice

Yeah, that's the only thing anyone can said in this situation

* * *

0000

* * *

Even Kiritsugu was amazed by this sight.

He know that Shirou talent is tracing is abnormal, but even tracing a Mystic Code and Conceptual weapon. This is already on the brink True Magic. If Shirou can do this, then he might even likely able to trace Noble Phantasm.

(Something didn't make sense here….)

Kiritsugu didn't know what is the meaning being an Incarnation, but doing something on the brink of True Magic like this. Is it really possible?

(That only leave…. Reality Marble)

That the only explanation Kiritsugu can think of. It is likely Shirou tracing not oy related to him being Incarnation, but also his Reality Marble. Then this feat is acceptable.

"Shirou, thank you but you can make them disappear now."

"Okay."

After Shirou said that all the word disappear.

Kiritsugu calling out to Alan

"Alan!"

"Ah, what now? This old man having trouble whether being too excited for having super talented student or passing out of shock. So make it quick." Alan said

Well Kiritsugu can understand his feeling.

After seeing something which is more or less True Magic, no one can remain calm.

"Do you think Shirou Tracing maybe related to his Reality Marble?" Kiritsugu ask

"—! Yeah, you're right. The idea of pulling stunt like this is already pushing the limit of True Magic, the only explanation will be that." Alan said as if he realized something

He then remembered some paper about Reality Marble he had read before

"In a way, I think maybe Shirou tracing similar to how Nrvnsqr Chaos (Nero) the number 10th Dead Apostle Ancestor method in bringing out his 666th beast from his Reality Marble." Alan said

"What do you think Shirou?" Kiritsug ask

Although Alan had also agreeing with Kiritsugu hypothesis, in the end there is no clear proof. In the end there is a need to confirm this with Shirou.

"Eh? Well I don' know. I've never even seen this so called Reality Marble."

"You should dream about it in your sleep several time. Although incomplete, Reality Marble is manifestation of your soul. From when I look inside it, all I can see a land with some sword stabbed on the ground. Does that sound familiar?"

"Ah! You mean those. Yeah I did dream about those. And now that you mention it, all the weapon I have seen once will definitely be there as well." Shirou explained

After that Alan widen his eye.

"I see so that how it work…" Alan said as if he figured something

"What do you mean Alan?" Kiritsugu ask

"No, this is just my hypothesis. But likely Shirou Reality marble is practically a Bank of Memory. It likely the wold will keep save any weapon Shirou see once and he had analysed using his Structural Grasp. Once it is there Shirou may able to pull them out anytime by using tracing. As for why sword is much easier to trace it is likely because his Origin and Element." Alan explained

"…Now that is what I call powerful." Kiritsugu said

If this is true, then Shirou too much of a cheat

Reality Marble supposed to be limited to one ability depending on the theme.

However, Shirou somehow obtained a Reality marble that give him a flexibility to create any weapon he had seen once. Not to mention Shirou immediately able to use all the weapon he trace without any problem. It wouldn't be exaggeration to call it the strongest Reality Marble. And if Shirou manage to manifest it in the future there likely more use to it than what it had now.

"Somehow from your conversation my ability is somehow sound like cheat." Shirou said

""It is."" Kiritsugu and Alan said at the same time

"Ugh!" Shirou make a sound

The two feel bad for Shirou, but there is no other way to describe it.

"….*sigh*…Anyway, for now let's not think about it too much. Training Shirou Reality Marble is likely going to be a priority, but that must not be all. In order this kid to survive, we should teach Shirou many other thing." Alan said

"Indeed. Shirou will also need to learn some Martial Art, after all he need to at least have some basic for fighting. I will also teach him how to survive myself." Kiritsugu suggested

"Umu… then we need to make a schedule for Shirou." Alan said

"Indeed. Shirou you need to give opinion on this as well. We need to make sure that this training didn't disturb your daily live after all."

"O-Okay."

After that we a plan ahead the try to create a perfect schedule for Shirou training schedule.

* * *

0000

* * *

In the end their talk continue until lunch.

Kiritsugu and Shirou in the end decided to have lunch there. After that they finished their talk about Shirou training schedule.

The schedule are like this

Sunday: Training with Taiga in Kendo

Monday: After school - Training in mastering the weapon Shirou Trace under Kiriitsugu

Tuesday: After School - Magic Training at Alan shop

Wednesday: After school - Training in mastering weapon Shirou Trace under Kiritsugu

Thursday: After school - Magic Training with Alan

Friday: After school - Training with Taiga

Saturday: Rest (No training)

This is more or less is Shirou current training menu.

Of course if Shirou want to change it he is free to do so, so this schedule is not rock solid.

As for why Taiga get involved in this, it is because Taiga Taiga is very talented fighter. If Kiritsugu must said when it came to Martial Art Taiga likely even stronger than most Enforcer or Executor. Not to mention the girl been eager in training Shirou, it seems according to her instinct Shirou have some talent in Kendo. So might as well involve her in training Shirou.

"Well then we should get going we need to get back to talk with Taiga. About helping Shirou training." Kiritsugu said

"Oh, see you." Alan said as he wave his hand

"S-See you." Chino-chan copying her grandpa

After that the two back to their home.

Just like that another peaceful day passed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please tell me what you guys think honestly.**

 **Personally I am unsatisfy with this, but I don't know what to fix. If you tell me what to fix I plan to rewrite this, but if no one protest I will just leave it as it is.**

 **Ah, as for the next chapter I will try to write it by Thursday.**

 **Also I have a question to most of you**

 **Should I kill of Shinji? Or should I make him a decent person?**

 **This is still unrelated for the next chapter, but likely I will use your opinion in later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **After finishing this I forgot to update it.**

 **I'm really not cut out for this seriously...*sigh*... I keep making mistake because I am not used to this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Training**

Today is the first day of training for Shirou.

Yesterday, after leaving Alan store Kiritsugu immediately head to Taiga house to ask for her help training Shirou. Taiga willingly accepted it, and with this, Shirou can start his training immediately.

And so today early in the morning, both Shirou and Taiga are wearing a track suit. They're standing in front of the Emiya house.

"Yosh! Student No. 2, we will begin your training today." Said Taiga

"Um… Who student No. 2?" Said Shirou

"It is you Shirou. Ah, by the way call me Shishou from now on!" Said Taiga as she puffed her chest

"…..Fine…..Shishou." Said Shirou

To be honest Shirou find this strange, but if it makes Taiga happy he thought to leave it as it is.

However, one thing he confused about is….

(Why No.2?)

Shirou didn't know about Taiga has a student before him, so isn't he supposed to be No. 1?

(Well, let's leave that alone for now.) Thought Shirou

Right now the boy decided to focus more on his training.

"Yosh! Before we start your training we need to build your body first. But as you're still a kid, let's do simple exercise like jogging for now, okay." Taiga said excitedly

"Understood!" Shirou answered

Shirou know Taiga is right

Before you learn how to fight you need to build up your body first. It is necessary thing, no matter what kind of martial art Shirou will want to learn. Only after Shirou build a certain level of physique can he utilize a high level movement.

"Well then let's get going!" Taiga said as she begins to run

"Yes!" Shirou answered

Shirou then followed Taiga right behind her.

And so Shirou training begins.

* * *

0000

* * *

30 minutes later

"Haa…haa…haa…" Shirou breathing heavily

Shirou had never thought jogging would be so hard.

It may have simply because he tries to keep up with Taiga pace, but he already so tired in just 30 minutes. He feels like his sight is blurry, and he about to pass out. For Shirou this is a very pathetic thing…

"Hmm? What's wrong Shirou we barely jog for 9 Km? There is still 1 Km to go. Don't stop yet, I didn't even going that fast." Said Taiga as she stops her run

9 Km.

It is to be said that average male High Schooler with all their might can barely cover 7-8 Km within 30 minutes. Basically what Taiga calls easy going jogging surpass the max pace of most male High School student. In fact Taiga pace is comparable to the pace that a pro athlete take when they jog.

And the fact Shirou somehow manages to keep up, though he almost passed out is already proof he is way above children in his age. Well, not that Shirou and Taiga know about this.

"C'mon after this we still. Have swinging and footwork practice. After that we will have a practice match for 30 minutes. Also I will teach you some hand-to-hand combat skill that one of our man teach me."

"Y…Yes, Shishou…" Shirou said with the remaining strength he had

After that although Shirou way beyond tired he forced himself to follow all Taiga training. However, at the end of the training Shirou unable to move.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the moment right in front of Kirtsugu there is a girl doing Dogeza in front of him, that person name is Fujimura Taiga….

"I-I'm really sorry! Because of me, Shirou is no longer here! UWAAAAAH!" Taiga cry as she completely exaggerating the situation

"No. No. Don't make it seems he is death." Kiritsugu retort back to Taiga

"Even so I'm still really sorry! Because of me we can't eat those delicious food today." Said Taiga

The reason Taiga is doing Dogeza like this is because she feel bad for making Shirou unconscious, but also because she made the two of them unable to eat Shirou food. And the latter is the main reason.

"*sigh* stop exaggerating today I can just order some foo from a restaurant. It just that make sure to decrease Shirou next exercise."

"Understood, Sir!" Taiga answered sternly as she raise d her head

Taiga promised Kiritsugu that she will reduce Shirou training. After all she didn't want to be unable to eat Shirou food like today again.

On the other hand Shirou…

(…I-I didn't think Martial Art training is this hard. Dammit I am still so weak! I need to get stronger fast!) Thought Shirou

Shirou completely determined to become stronger fast, he didn't realize that no normal people can keep up with Taiga.

* * *

0000

* * *

The next day

Today when Shirou awake for some reason all his muscle pain from yesterday had disappeared. At first Shirou confused, but then he realized

(Avalon…)

Yup, that is the only thing that explain about the fact his muscle pain gone. Kiritsugu had explained that this Noble Phantasm had minor healing ability, and this is also the thing that saved his life last year.

Happy with this fact, Shirou immediately opened the door of his room. He then head to the kitchen t cook breakfast for Kiritsugu and Taiga.

Once he finish making food he put the all of it on the table.

"Morning Shirou. Is it okay for you to cook all this?" Said Kiritsugu who just entered the living room

"Ah, morning Ojii-san. And yes it is okay, it seems thanks to Avalon I am already healthy." Shirou said

"I see…" Kiritsugu said with a smile

Kiritsugu is happy that Shirou is alright.

He had thought that because of Taiga ridiculous training, he need to stop Shirou training for today. However, it seems there will be no problem at all. Kiritsugu can begin to train Shirou as well.

"By the way Ojii-san. What is my training going to be? You only said that you would help me mastering the weapon I trace. But, how?" Shirou ask

To be honest among all Shirou training, the one he didn't understand the most is the training with Kiritsugu. How is Shirou supposed to increase his control over the weapon?

"Oh, that. Well nothing out of ordinary. Mainly I will ask you to try out each of those weapon, and I will observe how well you handle them."

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yup. That's it. Ah, and don't you dare call it boring. This training absolutely necessary, after all Tracing is your lifeline. Without it, you are still nothing but an ordinary kid."

Among all Shirou training this is likely going to be the most boring, but at the same time the most important. Tracing is Shirou ultimate trump card which is related to his Reality Marble. Mastering this skill is absolutely necessary.

"I-I understand." Shirou answered

"Good."

After that the 2 wait for Taiga to enter their home, and once she arrived they begin eating. Once they finish their food Taiga and Shirou head for school. As for Kiritsugu he decided to clean the dishes.

* * *

0000

* * *

After school

After the last class over, Shirou immediately decided to head home. Despite Shirou find this training boring he still need to do it because Kiritsugu is right, about Tracing being his trump card.

And now he arrived at his house.

"Welcome back Shirou! Well let's go to the dojo shall we." Said Kiritsugu

"Yeah." Shirou responded

The two then entered the dojo, on their house. After that Kiritsugu locked the door, so no one can enter.

"Well now. First of all let's see you trace some Black Key." Kiritsugu said

"Okay! Trace On!"

After Shirou concentrated the Prana on his hand to make a weapon, but…

—SMACK

Suddenly Kiritsugu hit Shirou head, and as a result Shirou fail at tracing the Black Key.

"Ouch! W-Why did you do that for?" Shirou ask

"Because you're slow." Kiritsugu said plainly

"Eh?"

"Shirou! This training of yours is to prepare you for a real fight. Though I only said that I will only watch you handling your weapon that doesn't mean you can take it easy. If you trace your weapon that slow in real life you will be dead!"

"…" Shirou fell into silence

Shirou then begin to think about Kiritsugu words

What if this real world?

In the real world, is there really an opponent that will give you time to prepare yourself?

Shirou had heard many story from Kiritsugu, and never once he haerd about an idiot that let his opponent getting ready, and even Kiritsugu will not let his opponent do that. In real life, it is only a matter kill or being killed.

—SLAP!

Shirou slap his own face with both of his hand

"I am sorry Ojii-san! I will do it properly from now on!" Shirou answered as he lower his head

"Good! If you show any sign of not being serious I will hit you again! Ah, also once you got used with most of your weapon Alan and I plan to share some of our memory about Mystic Code we had seen in our live, so make sure to do this properly if you want to increase your weapon."

"Right!"

After that Shirou try to trace Black Key again.

However, this time he trace it at almost instantly, the quality also better than he usually does.

—!

Kiritsugu surprised seeing Shirou tracing

(….Just some word of motivation, and his work improved. Maybe I should tell Alan about giving Shirou some speech to motivate Shirou in his Magecraft training.) Thought Kiritsugu

"What's wrong Ojii-san?" Said Shirou as he worry about Kiritsugu

"Ah, no. Anyway keep practicing throwing those Black Key for 10 minutes. After that you can change to another weapon, and every 1 hour you can rest for 10 minutes. Ah, you don't have to worry about damaging the wall and floor. I can fix those later."

"Alright." Shirou said as he begin throwing the Black Key

Once they land on the floor Shirou make it disappear, and trace a new one. After 10 minutes he change to try out another weapon, and this action keep on repeating for almost 4 hour straight.

* * *

0000

* * *

As the training done Shirou and Kiritsugu head to their home.

"Are you okay Shirou? You look pretty tired." Kiritsugu said in worry

Shirou may look fine, but he still breathing pretty heavily, and he is covered in sweat.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, this much is nothing compare to Fuji-nee training yesterday." Shirou answered

This is not a lie

Because there is rest during the training today is much easier than Shirou training with Taiga yesterday.

"I see. That is good." Kiritsugu said back

"By the way, Ojii-san. Aren't you also teach me about survival skill? When will exactly you will teach me."

Shirou had heard from Kiritssugu that he plan to teach Shirou about survival as well, but there is no such thing inn Shirou current schedule.

"I will, but for now what I can teach you will only the knowledge. Survival training is much more efficient when your live is on the line, but I still don't want to put you in too much danger. So let's not do that just yet." Kiritsugu explain

Kiritsugu want to teach Shirou about many survival skill, but from all his experience even if one have knowledge about it. One doesn't necessary able to use it in real live, and because of that he want to try training Shirou in the environment that might actually endanger is live. However, currently Shirou is still unable to even support himself.

"I see… well I guess we can leave those in the future."

"Indeed. Well for now take a bath, and if you can please make dinner for us today. Taiga will cry if he unable to eat your food today as well." Kiritsugu said

After that Shirou head to the bath to clean himself, and then he head to the kitchen to cook dineer for himself, Kiritsugu, and Taiga.

* * *

0000

* * *

The next day.

Today, right after school Shirou immediately head to Alan store alone. At first Kiritsuu plan to go together with Shirou, but Shirou rejected the idea because Shirou feel no need to be guarded when the place is so close.

Shirou then arrived at the store without trouble

"Oh, Shirou!" Alan said excitedly seeing his student come

"Hello Alan-san! Sorry, for causing you trouble. Eventhough you still open."

Shirou felt guilty to have come this time, after all just for his training Alan-san must close his store early.

"Haha! It is no problem at all, no one going to come during this time anyway. Most my customer come at the morning. In the first place I only open this store out of hobby." Alan said

"Is that so? Then I am glad." Shirou said

"Well then, should we get going to my workshop?"

"Yes!" Shirou answered firmly

The two then descend to the basement

Once they arrive Alan told Shirou to seat at the chair to wait a little. Alan then begin to pick some of the book he had prepared beforehand.

"A book about Bounded Field? I see, as I expected lerning Bounded Field did come first." Shirou said fully expecting this

"Yup. After all, unless you have basic knowledge about Bounded Field you will never know how to activate your Reality Marble." Alan explain

"Well…. that's true. But to be honest, isn't that will take a lot of time? According to you my Reality Marble is still not very balanced, right? Wouldn't it be better to learn some spell for battle?" Shirou argue back

It is not like Shirou against learning Bounded Field or anything. In fact he feel that it will be useful, but he still think spell that can be used in battle is still more important.

"Yes. It still not complete. So it still will take sometimes until you can actually activate them, but learning about it early is not a bad thing. And Bounded Field is not only for activate your Reality Marble. It can also be used for battle depending on how you use them. I've heard there was once a Magus in Clock Tower named Souren Araya that actually able to make a moving Bounded Field, and use them in battle." Alan explain

"Is he a monster?!" Shirou ask in surprise

A moving Bounded Field?

Shirou had learn from Kiritsugu about the basic knowledge of Bounded Field, and from what he had learn it is impossible to make a moving one. After all it is done by knitting a network of magical energy and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside.

"If you ask me, you're more of a monster than that man. Anyway, for now we will learn about Bounded Field first. I will also each you some spell like Fire and Healing which is useful in battle, but I will only teach you after you manage to actually set a Bounded Field on your own."

"Okay." Shirou said

Shirou then begin to open the book, and he begin to read them. Alan also give an explanation on all of the part Shirou didn't get. Like that Shirou begin his training on making a Bounded Field.

* * *

0000

* * *

3 hour later…

"F-Finally, I did it!" Shirou said in happiness

"Hoho… to think you actually manage to actually make a Bounded Field in just 3 hour. It ceratainly amazing."

To be honest it is merely a trashy Bounded Field with only ability to detect anyone who entering the small Bounded Field with only an area of radius 3 meter. Even a third rate Magus can do at least this much. However, for a child just learning about Bounded Field today to suddenly manage to cast it. Although it is not as strange as the 3 spells Shirou been training since before this. It is still an amazing progress.

"As promised I will teach you about Fire Spell and Healing spell. But it will be on our next meeting, and also out training focus will still be on Bounded Field." Alan said

"Understood, and thank you for today Alan-san!" Shirou thanking Alan

"No problem."

After that Shirou leave the restaurant, and head home as soon as possible.

He need to make sure to cook dinner for Kiritsugu and Taiga again today

0000

At home Shirou finally able to rest after cleaning the dishes of today dinner, and now he just about to head to sleep.

(….I'm weak….)

That is Shirou honest opinion

Whether it is Martial Art, Mental, or Magecraft Shirou feel that he is indeed weak.

The fact he fail to keep up with Taiga training.

The fact Kiritsugu need to remind him the importance of his ability

The fact Kiritsugu still don't want to train him in Survival Skill

The fact Shirou can barely make a Bounded Field during his training today

Shirou felt frustrated at how weak he is.

(…I will get stronger…..)

That night as he rested his body, Shirou renew his resolve again.


	4. Chapter 3,5: All about Taiga

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Here is more like a side chapter, ad it had almost relation to the real story, but I recommend for you to read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.5: All about Taiga**

Taiga is happy.

She had not known the reason, but suddenly Kiritsugu ha asked him to teach Shirou Martial Art.

Taiga been thinking since way back that she want to each Shirou some Martial Art, aftr all if he instinct is right, then he will definitely has a talent. Not to mention….

(…With this I can begin my training to be a teacher! With this I can fulfil my promise with Iris-Shishou.)

Taiga can't exactly remember about Irisviel.

For her all the meeting she have with Irisviel and all of the Servants inside the Grail is feels like a dream. There is no sense of reality at all of her meeting, and to be honest most of her is pretty much vague. But she believe it is all real, after all she had that signboard kept under her

(… That board is proof of our bond, and also reminder of my promise! As long as I have it, surely Iris-Shishou will watch over me. That's why it is going to be fine…)

Thinking like that she suddenly stand up….

"Yosh! This is the start of Taiga Dojo! I will need to do my best! OOOOOH!" Taiga shouted

Her voice is so loud that her voice can be heard in the whole house!

Suddenly someone opened the door of Taiga room.

"Shut up, Taiga! You're so noisy, at night!" An old man shouted back at Taiga

The name of this old man is Fujimura Raiga.

This old man is the head of a Yakuza group famous in Fuyuki, and at the same time he is also Taiga grandfather.

"I am sorry, grandpa!" Taiga said as she lower her head

"As long as you understand. Just go to sleep already, remember tomorrow you supposed to train Shirou." Raiga told his granddaughter to sleep

"Yeah! I will do just that!"

After hearing Taiga answer Raiga left Taiga room, and closed the door once more.

Taiga then prepared her futon, and head to sleep.

* * *

0000

* * *

The next day.

Early in the morning Taiga drag Shirou from his home, to start the training early.

"Yosh! Student No. 2, we will begin your training today." Said Taiga

"Um… Who student No. 2?" Said Shirou

"It is you Shirou. Ah, by the way call me Shishou from now on!" Said Taiga as she puffed her chest

You probably wondering why No. 2?

The reason is because No. 0 is Taiga herself, and No.1 is

(Well No. 1 is Iris-Shishou daughter. I have forgotten her name, but because she is Iris-Shishou daughter she is definitely look like Shishou!)

While Taiga thinking like this, Shirou answered her back

"…..Fine…..Shishou." Said Shirou

Though it is seems like Shirou a bit against calling Taiga Shishou. Taiga is still happy about being call as Shishou.

After that the two begin their training. However, Taiga is too excited in training Shirou that she train Shirou too much. In the end Shirou unable to move for the rest of the day, and Taiag also unable to eat Shirou food on top of it. Taiga apologize to Kiritsugu, but she is still pretty depressed.

* * *

0000

* * *

The net day in school, lunchtime

Taiga is really depressed of what happened to Shirou, she ended up unable to study properly in school. All she did is lie her face on top of her table.

"What's wrong with you, Taiga? You look depressed everybody worry about tiger of Fuyuki being depressed. They said stuff that apocalypse will come today." Said a girl with a long black hair and narrow eye standing next to Taiga seat

The name of this girl is Otoko Hotaruzuka

She is the daughter of the owner of Copenhagen in Fuyuki, and one of Taiga best friends. Otoko also an acquaintances of Shirou and Kiritsugu, as Shirou originally come to her home to learn how to cook.

"Ah, Otoko-chan! *Sob* I'm a failure as a teacher." Said Taiga as lift her head while she cry

"There. There, don't cry. Just tell me, what's wrong." Said Otoko as she patted Taiga

After that Taiga begin to explain yesterday event to Otoko while crying. She told her about the trainin menu she made for Shirou and what happened afterward.

"….And that's what happened yesterday." Taiga finishing her explanation

"Shirou-kun amazing to keep up with you. I hear that even none of the Kendo club member can keep up with you. It is a miracle he didn't die, and still manage to go to school today. Guess his talent is not only in cooking." Otoko said in amaze

"Ugh! Otoko-chan, am I a bad teacher after all? Eventhough Waver and Alex-san said that I am suited to be a teacher, I screw up like this." Taiga ask

"Ah, you talk about the two foreigner you met, when I ask you to find a wine thief, huh." Otoko said

During the Fourth Holy Grail War, Rider stole a barrel of wine from their bar meant for the Fujimura family, prompting Taiga to track down the culprit out of friendship. However, when Taiga met Rider and Waver she didn't realize that they are the culprit she been searching. She ended up giving the two foreigner around with her, and even become friend.

"Yeah, when I said I'm worry about the future. They told me to just become a teacher, and because I also want to be a teacher originally I thought it may really be suited for me." Said Taiga

"I see. Well I also think you will be a good teacher."

"But Shirou ended up broken yesterday. A teacher job supposed to take care of his/her student, but I am doing exactly the opposite."

The thought of failing her first job as a teacher make Taiga feel very depressed.

Kiritsugu and Shirou might not even angry at her, but Taiga is actually feeling hard to meet them. She after all have made terrible mistake.

(…Ugh! Iris-Shishou, what should I do?)

Taiga wish Irisviel is here, and tell her what to do, and at that time suddenly

—CHOP!

Suddenly Otoko chop Taiga head

"Ooooow!" Taiga let out her voice in pain

"Okay! First of all stop crying! It just don't suit the Tiger of Fuyuki." Otoko said with manly voice

"B-But!"

"No, but! In the first place why are you feeling depressing of one mistake, you're supposed to be the one that know best that you supposed to never give up in order to fulfil your dream. Just like when you try to make with your classmate despite your background." Otoko said

Taiga Fujimura is the daughter of Yakuza leader, it is obvious that she have trouble in making friend. Right now everyone act normal around her, but once in the past during her Primary School day she is isolated by almost all of her classmate.

Despite the Fujimura Clan known to have help many people in the city, in the end they're still Yakuza. It will be normal for people to fear them, and told their child to not go near Taiga who is the only daughter of that clan.

However, Taiga with all her effort try to make all the people accept her. She try to learn all of her classmate hobby, so she can talk with them. She try to help all of her friend in anything she can. And she fought the bully in order to protect her friends. This is all lead to where Taiga is now.

"Taiga. I've been together with you since we're in Primary school, and I will say this. You're not the type that will lose from one mistake. If it's you anything possible. So please cheer up." Said Otoko kindly

"*Sob* u-uwaaaaah! O-Otoko-chan!" Taiga said as she suddenly went and extent her hand to hug Otoko

Taiga feel happy to have friends like Otoko

(…That's right! Why am I even crying over a single mistake?! From now on I will likely keep making mistake, if I give up from just his then I have no right to be a teacher in the first place. Instead of being depressed, I should just use this experience to improve myself.) Thought Taiga

Taiga then wiped her tear, then released otoko.

"Otoko-chan, thank you! You really help me out."

"Haha. I'm glad that I am able to help." Said Otoko

After this Taiga went home, with her usual cheerful attitude again. In the end nothing too important happen that day.

* * *

0000

* * *

At Taiga room

Today is Friday, after school finished Taiga supposed to head straight to Shirou home to train him, bt instead she return to her room. She then take out the signboard she made in the past. The old signboard with 'Einzbern Dojo written on it.

Taiga then bring it out, and hang it on the wall.

"Shishou! Today is my second day as a teacher please watch over me." Said Taiga as she made a praying posture.

The reason Taiga went back home first is to pray in order to obtain her teacher blessing.

She know Irisviel is not here, and praying to her will absolutely mean nothing after all Irisviel is not a God. Because of that this is no more than a way for Taiga to motivate herself, by hoping her teacher will at least watch her in Heaven.

However, suddenly an unknown voice can be heard

"Of course Zecchan! I will always watch you, after all I am your teacher." Said a mysterious voice

Taiga surprised to hear a voice she opened her eye in a hurry, but found absolutely no one.

An _illusion_

That is the only explanation for that voice just now

However, for Taiga even if that is an illusion that voice had given her another push to fulfil her dream.

Taiga then leave her home to meet her student today.


	5. Chapter 4: The Man That Got Picked

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Today we're going to discuss about a certain man in London forr you who had watch Fate/Zero you might already know him. Well please just read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Man That Got Picked**

Inside the Clock Tower a certain tall young man is walking down the hall. His name is Waver Velvet.

He is once a master in the 4th Holy Grail War.

During the war he had gone through many thing. From attending the feast of King that his Servant Iskandar out of a whim. Standing in front of a monster Caster summoned. Being chased by Saber in motor. And finally his absolute near death experience standing in front of Gilgamesh after Rider defeated, at that moment if it wasn't for Gilgamesh whim he would undoubtedly be death.

(…The last one is the most traumatizing. I can't imagine anything can survive that monster…)

However, all that memory had made Waver grow from a mere brat into a proper adult, so for him this is all precious memory. Especially the memory he share with his Serv- no, his liege Iskandar. Undoubtedly this is his greatest treasure even in his death.

Now almost a year, and a half have passed since the war.

Upon returning to London there are several change in Waver. First of all is his height suddenly increased within just a year he passed 186cm. He had also become more confidence in himself, and put more effort in his study more than ever.

He even helped restore the reputation of the Archibald family (since he was indirectly responsible for Kayneth's death or so Archibald family claim).

In order to restore Archibald family reputation, he gathered all unattended research Kayneth had done, and within a year he finished a book called 'Lord Kayneth's Encyclopedia of Arcane Secrets' which contain all Kayneth research.

After that he also offer some help to fix Archibald Magic Crest, and at the same time Waver get offered to become an instructor in Clock Tower.

Although Archibald still didn't like him, they were forced to trust his skill as they have no way to fix it themselves. Not to mention after making that book Reines El-Melloi Archisorte had acknowledged him as a member of Archibald family. He even get called as Lord El-Melloi II, though he is mostly the Servant of that little girl…

(…Well I guess it is better than becoming slave of other member of Archibald family. That little girl is annoying, and try to act like an adult too much. However, she is better than all other member of Archibald family. Anyway I need to fix Kayneth Magic Crest as soon as possible or those guy will start to protest on me.) Waver thought so

Today again, Waver plan to continue his research on repairing the Magic Crest of Archibald family. Plainly speaking there isn't much progress, at the rate of it going it will take a year or 2 before he can finish it.

Then, again this is the first time Magic Crest ever destroyed, and then fixed, so Waver actually doing pretty well.

Waver is just about to enter his office (lab) he own in the Clock Tower, but suddenly.

"Lord El-Melloi II!" Suddenly a voice calling out to him.

Waver turned his head, and find a maid who carrying some letter in her hand.

"What is it?" Waver said

"Yes! Lady Barthomeloi Lorelei ordered me to give you this letter." The maid said as she handed the letter in her hand to Waver

Barthomeloi Lorelei

If you joined the Clock Tower, then there is no one who didn't know her. She is the so called genius of long history Barthomeloi family. She is also famous for gaining the title of Wizard Marshal and become the Clock Tower vice director despite being so young. Her best achievement is by defeating one of the Twenty-Seventh Dead Apostle.

She is more often called 'The Queen.'

"Why would the Queen give me this letter?" Waver ask as he take the letter from the maid hand

He had almost never talk with the Queen even once before. In fact the only time he talk with her, is when he offered his help to gather Kayneth research. As the Queen family is close with Archibald family, she also try to support Waver effort to restore Archibald family reputation. For Waver to suddenly receive a letter from her is unexpected.

"I am sorry I didn't know the detail. My master only tell me to send this to you. Though she did made a tired face when she handed me this letter." The maid say

"Tired face?" Waver said in surprise

For the Superwoman Berthomeloi Lorelei that can do anything perfectly with almost no effort, there is almost no one that ever seen her being tired.

(… I can't even imagine how it looks.)

This give chill to Waver at the thought of what kind this letter possibly contain. However, he can't exactly just throw it away either. Who know that this letter contain a really important matter.

"I see, thank you for this letter. I will read it immediately." Waver said

"Yes. I shall take my leave now Lord El-Melloi II." The maid said as she turn around to return to her master office

Waver then enterd his office (lab), then seated on the chair.

He then opened the letter, and found a piece of paper.

The contain goes like this….

 _I had recognized your recent achievement Lord El-Melloi II. Thus, I made a request to Director of Mage Association to make you my Assistant, and he agree with my request. You will be assigned as my assistant by tomorrow. Please head to my office tomorrow, and we shall continue our talk._

 _—Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Magician of Second Magic_

"…" Waver fell into silence as he read this

He can't believe his eye

He even rubbed his eye, and read it again. However, it' s contains is still the same.

(God. What did I do to deserve this?)

Waver thought so, as he put his head on the table because of the sudden headache.

* * *

0000

* * *

Waver had never felt more annoyed in his whole life.

All is because Kischur Zelrecth Schweinorg letter

If you're Magu-, no even if you only involved with supernatural world a little you will definitely had heard of him.

He is a Wizard Marshal, the Magician of Second Magic, and the No. 4 of Dead Apostle Ancestor.

He is the both feared and respected for his action on defeating Crimson Moon, And the fact that after turned into a Dead Apostle by Crimson Moon he still sided with humanity, made him respected by many people. However, thanks to his whimsical attitude that completely make him look like a fool most Magus didn't want to show respect to him, especially the 'Noble'.

He also famous for being the only Magician that willing to take a disciple. However, so far there is never been any Magus to learn the truth behind Kaleidoscope. Mostly because most of his student broke during their study under Zelretch. As for the one come back alright, they simply unable to get their head around the magic.

(Why would he send this letter to me? Why he even pick me?) Waver thought

There is simply no reason Zelretch will be interested in Waver, at least none that he can think off.

Even the fact Zelretch recognized Waver achievement had to be a joke. The thing Waver done may seems amazing, but it is only benefitted the Archibald family, and not the association itself. Even if Waver did done a good job being an instructor, he had not shown any good result yet.

With this few amount of achievement there is no way for Zelretch to give Waver some special attention.

(… There is also the fact Zelretch had never pick any assistant.)

Zelretch had never pick any assistant because he had no need for them.

As he is already achieved a True Magic he had no need to further research. The man also have no interest in reaching Akasha, so he had no need to research anything. And in case he actually want to do a research he is more than capable of doing it himself.

And, now suddenly he pick a man in his 20 with barely any achievement as his assistant. The world either to be on it's end or Zelretch had something planned.

(… This is too suspicious. Why is the Director agree to this ridiculous demand?)

He did know that the 2 old man is friend, and they're actually quiet close. It is also said that the Director had received help from Zelretch. However, it still strange for him to agree on Zelretch request just like that.

After all making some random brat that didn't come from great lineage to be an assistant of Zelretch is just too ridiculous.

Ah, please note that the Director not particularly hate Magus that didn't come from great lineage.

It just that by making Waver into Zelretch assistant will turn Waver into enemy of many noble. After all it is only recently Waver become a 'Lord', if he get a sudden promotion now he will get too many enemy.

(… The Director is not as irresponsible as Zelretch, so there had to be a reason he agree to this.)

The Director is not naïve fool, he should know what will happen to Waver if he were to agree to this. There is no way the director will abandon someone just like that.

However, Waver can't think of anything make sense.

There is no explanation that could possibly make that Director agreeing with that man demand.

"…*sigh*… I don't want to meet 'her', but I guess I have no choice. I need to know the reason of this sudden request first."

Thinking like that Waver left his office (lab), and headed through the hall.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the highest floor of Clock Tower, there are 2 giant door made of wood across to each other. These 2 doors lead to 2 different room.

One of the room is the office of Director himself and the other is the other room is belong to the Vice Director.

And, Waver are now standing in front of Vice Director office.

You might think why Waver standing here. The reason is because the Director is now not in his office, so the only one he can ask is the Queen.

"Okay. Here goes." Waver said as he try to knock the door

*Knock* *Knock*

Waver finally knocked the door, and…

"Enter." Said a woman voice coming from the room

As the voice come, Waver opened the giant door slowly.

As he opened the door he can see a woman around her early 20 with a long brown hair tied in pony-tail. She wear a noble traditional cloth that can normally be seen in a movie. In her right hand she wear some sort of metal guard. This women is Barthomeloi Lorelei the youngest Vice Director of Clock Tower in history of Mage Association.

Waver then entered the room, and closed the giant door once more. As he do that the woman opened her mouth.

"Lord El-Melloi II. I had expected your visit today. I bet it is related to that letter I told my maid to give you." The queen said

"It is as you said Lady Barthomelloi." Waver said with a straight face

"I see. Well then what part of it actually you want to talk about? It is not about refusing your new post, right? If you did that you will cause unnecessary trouble here." Barthomeloi said as she narrow her eye and raise her Prana

The amount of Prana gushing out from the Queen body is so great that it can be seen with naked eye. Not to mention there are killing intent mixed in the air.

If Waver is a normal Magus he will pass out just by this much, in fact the he a year ago will be out by now. However, after seeing Gilgamesh displaying his true power during that war. He can no longer afraid of this level of power.

"I has no intention of against the order of Clock Tower. I knew that if I were to reject it, there will be a ruckus."

Zelretch had indeed broke several talented Magus he take as a disciple. However, being able to be Zelretch disciple is an honour for any Magus. Even with his annoying attitude and the fact he is Dead Apostle, he is still a Magician.

And now suddenly Zelretch actually offered someone to be his assistant. If Waver were to refuse it will be a ruckus in Clock Tower. On the other hand, if Waver were to accept it many people will see him with envy, but at the very least he will gain some protection from Zelretch influence. So it is saver for him to accept it.

After realizing Waver had no intention of refusing the order the Queen lower her Prana and killing intent.

"I see. Then that's good. It will cause trouble for me as well if you were to reject this. After all it is Director direct order. It had caused me headache since this morning." The Queen said

"I can see that. Well then may I ask you now?" Waver ask to make sue the Queen allow him to speak

"I allow you." Said the queen

"First of all, why me? My achievement so far is very miniscule compared to all the great Magus here, it is pretty crazy for me to actually be picked." Waver said

"I think you belittling yourself too much. While it is true your achievement is few, all of your achievement is very interesting. Surviving the so called ritual of Holy Grail War. Gathered all of Lord Kayneth research and even make a book about it in just a year upon your return to Clock Tower. And now you become one of the youngest instructor in Clock Tower, and even try to fix Archibald Magic Crest which is believed to be beyond repair. I think your achievement is more than enough to make that man to pay interest in you." Barthomeloi said

There is no sense of sarcasm in her words at all

It is proof that Barthomeloi actually admit all Waver works which is unexpected. After all this women is very old minded Magus like Kayneth. They always believe in the superiority of Magus lineages, and see those who don't come from noble family as nothing important.

The fact the Queen admitted Waver effort show that Waver had done something that amaze her beyond her expectation. In a way this made Waver happy, but he also don't want to imagine in the case he fail to fulfil her expectation.

"It is honour to receive such a praise from you. However, I believe if it compared to all that man former disciple I am still only a child. If he had picked me as his student I may still accept it, but suddenly made me his assistance isn't make sense. This is why I ask you to tell me the reason lady Barthomeloi." Waver said

"I see your point. However, I myself only told to inform you this by the director, so I didn't know he detail." The Queen answered

"I see. Then mind if ask one more question." Waver said

It is a shame he can't figure out the reason he is picked from the Queen. Waver forced to ask Zelretch directly tomorrow.

However, there is still one more question he need to confirm.

"What is it?"

"What about my affilation with Archibald family? Does Mr. Zelretch say anything about it?"

This is Waver greatest worry.

Magus had normally never picked any disciple or assistant that come from another family especially when they're a noble. Zelretch so far had excused several noble to be his disciple, but what about an assistant. Will he actually let a man who is currently work under Archibld family to be his assistant?

If Zelretch make stupid request by taking him away from Archibald family, then all his effort so far will gone. He might lose his influence in Archibald family, but worst of all he will be an enemy of Archibald family for abandoning them. Waver didn't care about being a noble, but being enemy of Archibald family is the thing he didn't want to happen.

"You don't have to worry. He will not make you to leave Archibald family just because he want you as an assistance. He also said that he will allow you to continue your work to restore Archibald family reputation."

"I see. Thank you, that is all my question. It is a pleasure to be able to talk with you. However, I shall take my leave. " Waver said as he lower his head

"It is also a pleasure to talk with you Lord El-Melloi II. I hope to see you again soon."

"I feel the same." Waver said as he leaving the room

After saying that Waver leave the office, and head back to his office (lab) once more.

* * *

0000

* * *

After returning to his office Waver had given up on thinking to question Zelretch reason to pick him. He decided to ask him tomorrow when he go to his office.

So now he decided to continue his work in his office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU DOG!?"

"M-My lady, please lower your voice. A-Also please refrain saying that kind of vulgar words."

Suddenly the door of Waver office opened, and voice of a little girl and a woman can be heard

Waver then lift his head, and found a little girl with a long blond hair looked to be around 7 years old. She wears a blue shirt covered with black blazer and white miniskirt, and this little girl make an extremely angry face. Next to her is a maid with a big boob with a short brown hair, and she made a completely panic face.

"Oh, It's you Reines and her maid Sharon." Waver said without any care

That's right the little girl standing there is Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, the 10th Head of the Archibald family. Next to her is a maid named Sharon, despite her look she is actually a Magus with some fighting ability and she had been chosen as Reines bodyguard.

"It is not 'oh!' You fool! Why have you become Zelretch assistant?!" Reines said while her face completely angry

It is clear that the girl is thinking that by becoming Zelretch assistant Waver need to leave the Archibald family, and also must leave his job to fix their Magic Crest.

"You sure have a good ear brat. Even I only know about this today, yet you already found out about it." Waver said

"Don't call me brat!" Reines said angrily while puffing her cheek

"But you're a brat. Anyway if you worry about me leaving Archibald family you don't have to worry. I have no intention to leave Archibald, and Zelretch didn't care much about me staying."

"Don't call me br— Eh? What?" Reines said in surprise

It seems Reines didn't expect Waver words

"You hear me. I have no intention to break my promise to restore Archibald family reputation. So just relax." Waver said

"T-That's good! A-At least you know your place, you're my dog after all." Reines said with a blush on her face

"Fufu. My lady really is not honest." Sharon said while giggling

"S-Shut up!" Reines said angrily

From her expression we can noticed something, and tatt is the fact Reines in love with Waver. In fact the main reason Waver given title Lord El-Melloi II is to tie him with Reines together indirectly.

Any adult would probably realize that by now. However, Waver himself…

(… Did she really hate the thought of losing her slave that much?)

Foolishly believe that the kid only see him as a slave.

"A-Anyway if you don't have any intention to leave our family, then there is no problem. You becoming that man assistant will undoubtedly become a boost for us." Reines said while her face is still red a little

"Indeed it will be the fastest way too boost Archibald family reputation." Sharon said happily

"Yup. Oh, by the way do you know what will your work exactly be?" Reines said as he look at Waver

"No. According to the letter Zelretch will discuss my work tomorrow." Waver explain

Waver can only hope that this so called assistant is not about becoming that man test rat.

"I see. Oh, well doesn't matter. Anyway I will leave now, but please make sure to contact me tomorrow to tell me about the meeting." Reines said

"I will, by the way while we at it. Have you consider my suggestion to install some telephone line?" Waver said

"No way. Our home is full of history, there is no way we will install those ugly thing." Reines said with pride

Some of you might already now, but Magus generally a bunch of people that have too much pride with their culture and history. Because of that reason they refuse to use any sort of technology. However, Waver belong to the new generation that believe it will be more efficient to use some technology along with Magecraft. And Waver want to try to apply that kind of thought in Archibald family as well, but it seems his effort are wasted.

"I see. It can't be helped if you think so. Then I will contact you with the pigeon post to deliver the letter." Waver said as he sighed at how traditional the method of their communication

"Fufu. Well then I will go now. Bye bye, slave." Reines said while giggling

"Thank you for having us today. I hope we can meet again Lord El-Melloi II." Sharon said

After that Reines and Sharon leave the room, and closed the door leavin Waver alone in his office.

"…*sigh*… Finally some peace. What's up with today seriously? It is filled with nothing, but bad luck. Hopefully tomorrow will not be as bad as today."

While hoping for the impossible Waver return to his work, and like that the day passed.

And the new day finally come.

* * *

0000

* * *

Deep Underground of Clock Tower there is a certain small door.

On the door written several words like 'Danger', 'Do Not Enter', etc.

This door will lead to a certain room of a certain somebody. That's right this the room of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

And in front of that door there is Waver Velvet or Lord El-Melloi II

(…Here goes…) Waver thought as he clenched his fist

*Knock* *Knock*

Waver knocked the door

"Enter." Said a voice coming from behind the door

As the person inside allowing him to enter Waver decided to open the door.

Inside of the room is very plain and dark. First of all the wall had not been painted, and the room pretty much empty, and the only light in this room is the candle behind a giant desk.

"Welcome Waver Velvet. I've been waiting for you."

Waver snapped back at his lost thought as his name been called.

He then noticed an old man with an awfully macho old man seating behind the desk. The old man looked to be around 180-190cm, he looked to be around 50-60 years old, with a white short hair and red eye. He wear a black shirt and black pant, and a short black cape covering his shoulder. This very man is Zelretch.

"It is an honour to finally able to talk with Mr. Zelretch." Waver said as he lower his head

"Ah, seriously kid this day are so annoying. I am bad with formality stuff, so please relax a little." Zelretch said

"Understood. Well then before we talk about my job sir, may I question s-"

"You want to ask. Why I pick you, right?"

—!

Waver surprised that Zelretch manage to guess what he is thinking. However, he decided to ignore it, and continue to talk…

"That's right. It just didn't make sense that you actually pick someone as young as me as your assistance."

"Well that's true, in the first place I have no need for one. Your question is understandable." Zelretch said

"Then, will you tell me the reason?" Waver ask

"Sure. Simply put I took a liking to you and I will need your skill in the future. So I thought might as well to make you my assistant so I can give you order directly."

"How did you make the Director agree with just that!?" Waver said in surprise

It can't be helped it just didn't make sense with this kind of reason that Director actually do something as crazy as this is just impossible.

"Yeah, he refuse my request at first. But then he changed his mind after I talk about my plan."

"Plan?"

Now this has become more suspicious.

Zelretch actually planning something, and the director in full support?

(Just what kind of p-)

"You're thinking 'what is my plan', right? Well I have no intention of telling you yet." Zelretch said with a smirk

This annoy Waver a little.

Then, suddenly Zelretch stand from his seat while carrying an attache cases he previously put on top of the table.

"Well then, Waver we should get going."

"Get going? Where are we supposed to go?"

Suddenly talking about leaving the place surprised Waver

Waver had not even heard what his job is, and now suddenly this old man want to go somewhere.

"Yeah. We're going to Fuyuki."

—!

Waver mind going blank from the surprise of Zelretch words

And this is how Waver Velvet make his second trip to Fuyuki.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In the original story it never mentioned how long exactly it take for Waver to gather all Kayneth research paper, so he done it within a year is just my speculation. This also goes at what age Waver become an instructor. However, as it is said that all of Waver student become a Grand Magus in 10 years later, I am under impression that he had become an instructor for a long time at least 8-9 years, so I decided to make Waver an instructor a year after he return to London. I know some of you will think that it is too early for Waver to become an instructor, but please bear with it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Preparation

**I Don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay I have something to do in the pat 2 weeks, in order to make up for my mistake I will release 2 chapter this week and the week after. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Preparation**

It had been a month since Shirou begin his training, and this past one month there is some growth in Shirou overall ability. Whether it is Shirou Magecraft Study, Tracing, or even Martial Art there is definitely some growth in Shirou. However, you must say that the rate of his grow in Magecraft or Martial Art is really pale compared to Shirou Tracing.

Originally Kiritsugu had expected Shirou to truly master all the weapon he trace to at least take a few months. However, more than half of Shirou current weapon have been mastered, only a few weapon like Black Key which a bit difficult to handle still need some time.

Anyway today we will not talk about Shirou progress.

Today on Saturday of the last week before, Summer Vacation is around the corner. All the children around Shirou age, are excited about it. In fact, in Shirou class after the school finished most students are busy talking about their plan.

"The class sure is excited, huh. Well I guess it can't be helped." Said a boy who suddenly appeared next to Shirou table.

The boy have a combed black hair and a black eye, and the boy also wear a glasses. He carry the air of an adult despite still being a kid, just by seeing him you can tell that he is very responsible. The name of the boy is Ryuudou Issei, and this child is one of the few friends Shirou manage to make in school. He is the son of Ryuudo temple head Priest, by the way he is also this class Rep.

"Are you not excited about the holiday, Issei?" Shirou ask

"I wouldn't go so far as saying I'm not excited, but I think the other wasting their energy on unnecessary thing." Issei said

"…*sigh*… You talk like an old man, Iinchou. We're all still kid being noisy is part of our nature." Another voice entered the conversation

This time the voice come from a girl, she had a medium length brown hair that reached her shoulder, and brown eye. She wear some shirt, and short pant. Being honest she look more like a boy than a girl, but she is undoubtedly a girl. The name of this girl Mitsuzuri Ayaka, the daughter of Mitsuzuri Dojo, she is another friends of Shirou.

"You think so, Mitsuzuri? Well I admit we're only kid, but if we waste our energy too much we can't use them when we need to." Issei said plainly

"…Haha… You're so strict. I guess as you grow in the temple you can't help but think like that my house which is a Dojo is also very strict so I can understand where you come from. But still it is not like they can help it, even I myself excited about it. After all during summer vacation we can spend more time with our family, and can also relieve some stress from school." Ayaka said

"Hmm… I guess you do have a point." Shirou admitted Ayaka has a point

Even Shirou who basically broken and not much of a child, still find school to be really stressful. Not only because the study, but also the whole socialising issue. For Shirou who is a victim of a big disaster some of the students is very careful around him. This had made Shirou find it hard to talk to them. Being free from school is actually pretty nice.

Issei who at first not accepting the logic also start to agree

"I can't really make an argument on that. I guess as long they don't forget to do their homework before the school start I shouldn't bother myself." Issei said

"Ugh! I can't believe you just said the 'forbidden word' just like that."

Another voice entered the conversation, this time it come from a male student.

He had a short black hair, and black eye. His skin is also pretty tanned. The name of the boy is Gotou Gai, he is a very go lucky guy, and someone that can get along with anyone. As for his relationship with Shirou well….. he is Shirou friend (I guess).

"Forbidden word? You mean the 'homework'?" Shirou ask

"GAH! E-Even you Shirou! H-How can you say that so plainly? I don't want to even remember about those thing." Gai screamed

"Haha, well you're the type that definitely don't want to work on your homework. Then after summer vacation over, and school restarted the teacher will punish you" Ayaka said she begin to laugh

"Leave me alone, Ayaka!" Gai shouted

Shirou and Issei also begin to laugh as well, they had to admit Gai reaction is very amusing.

After this he conversation the 4 finally realized that they been talking for quiet sometime, and in lass there is almost no student left. The 4 then decided to start to leave the class as well, and then head home together.

* * *

0000

* * *

After leaving the school together, because the four house is in different direction they part way during their way home. And now Shirou are alone heading to his home.

"Hey, kid over there! Wait a minute!"

Suddenly a voice can be heard from behind Shirou.

Shirou then turned around, and found two adult male foreigner behind him.

The first one is young man look to be in his early 20s, with long loose hair. He wore a red coat with golden ornamentations on its shoulders, and wear all black clothing. His face bore a tremendously sour expression, and show some amount of annoyance.

The other one…

(…What is he...?) That is what Shirou thought as he saw the man

The other person look to be a white haired old man with red eye. The old man wear all black, and also weird some weird cap. From his look alone you can only think he is a human.

However, thanks to a certain sensitivity Shirou have against anything supernatural the man presence feel totally inhuman. A Magus with the same sensitivity as Shirou, that have experience will probably able to tell the other party is Dead Apostle, but Shirou is too inexperienced. He only felt that the man is something unique, and unable to tell whether the other party is human or not.

(Should I flee? But he don't seems to be a bad person?) Shirou thought

Kiritsugu had always telling Shirou to be careful around people, but Shirou instinct telling him that it would be alright.

In the end Shirou decided to ignore all of his previous thought, and approached the 2.

"Umm… are you talking to me?" Shirou ask to make sure

"Of course! Did you see anyone else here kid?" The old man said

Just like the old man said.

There absolutely no one else other than Shirou, and the 2 man within the road now. Once Shirou understood that he ask the 2 man…

"Um… So why are you calling out to me Sir?" Shirou ask

"Oh, you see me and my assistant over here supposed to go to Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel, but we completely lose because my assistant over here have forgotten the way. So I like to ask you, where should we go from here?" Said the old man

"As a reminder, the city had somewhat changed from the last time I came here, so you can't really blame me. In the first place it is you who suddenly want to go sightseeing, and make us lost." The other man said while looking angry

"Hahaha sorry." The old man said

Understanding the situation the 2 man in, Shirou nodded his head.

"I see. Then, how about I lead the way all the way to the hotel." Shirou offered

"Is that okay? Wouldn't it better to just show us the way?" The younger man ask in concern, it is clear that he don't want to cause Shirou trouble

"No, it is okay. I'm not in a hurry or anything, and the situation in this city are pretty peaceful so it is unlikely I will get kidnapped. On the other hand, I think it will be hard for you 2 to go that hotel by yourselves. You two are basically going the wrong way."

The location they're standing now is about to enter to residential district, on the other hand tis so called hotel is located in Centerville neighbourhood, which is near the big bridge which practically on the other side of Shirou way. Simply put these 2 people are going the wrong way.

"For real? Man, what's happening here Waver-kun? You sure don't do your job as a guide." The old man said

"Don't make me repeat myself, dear Sir! The place had changing from the last time I am here." The young man named Waver said

"If the last time you come here before the fire Incident, I guess that would explain you not knowing some part of the city. Although most of the place that got burned is on the other side of the bridge. The Fuyuki City as a whole had been changed because many new building had been build." Shirou answered

The flame from last year had cause a lot of damage to the city, but at the same time it had attracted a lot of attention from Media and Government. As a result the City receive a lot of help from many people, which changed the look of the city.

"I see, that explain." Waver nodded his head

"Anyway I shall help you to go there so please relax." Shirou said

"I see, thank you, boy! Ah, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Waver Velvet." Waver introduced himself

"Just call me Zel, my name is a bit hard to spell by you Japanese people after all." The old man said while laughing

Seeing the 2 man suddenly introduced themselves Shirou then cleared his throat to introduce himself.

"My name is Emiya Shirou. It is nice to meet you." Shirou said

"Emiya…?" Waver said in surprise

There is also a hint of shock in Waver voice, but most of all is the blank face Waver made after hearing Shirou name. Shirou who notice this then try to question Waver.

"Is something wrong?" Shirou ask

"Ah, no. It is nothing." Waver said as he try to look calm

It is obvious that there is definitely something, but Shirou not sure what it is. Not knowing whaat tto do Shirou decided to ignore Waver reaction, and lead the way for those 2. This is how Shirou met the mysterious duo for the first time.

* * *

0000

* * *

Waver feeling totally stressed.

Zelretch suddenly drag him all the way to Japan without explaining a single thing to him, to this city once again. Waver had thought he will not return here again.

(…There are too many memory in this place, both sad and scary.)

All the fight with those Servants and the time he spent with Iskandar is just too painful to look back. He had no intention to forget any of those precious memory, but being reminded by coming to this city is just too painful.

On top of it because it is so sudden Wave had no chance to talk with Reines.

(That brat will likely be angry because of this.)

He had promised to contact her, but because of Zelrech order he had no chance to do so. Seeing the temper Reines has Waver will likely receive some punishment from the brat

(…We also ended up lost thanks to his wimp.)

When they arrived at the city Zelretch out of a wimp, they ended up looking around first instead going straight to the hotel. Thanks to his action they ended up lose their way. It was only to a certain child they met by chance that they able to determine their position.

However, when Waver heard the boy name his mind goes blank

(…Emiya! Could this boy related to the Magus Killer?)

Magus Killer.

When it came to sheer ability as a Magus Kayneth probably the strongest in that war. However, when you ask who is the most dangerous master in that war it will be Emiya Kiritsugu.

There are just too many time that man show his superiority in battle compared to the rest of the master. In fact Waver got a feeling that man might be able to actually fought a Servant like Assassin and Caster in direct fight all by himself. However, what the scariest thing about him is his ability to make strategy that allow him to exploit all his opponent weakness.

There is no doubt that Magus Killer will be the biggest cause of fear among the Master he met during the war. And suddenly hearing that name have cause him to be wary of the kid.

Waver is in panic for a moment, he is confused on what to do here….

(Dammit, forget it! It doesn't matter right now. Even if he is related to that man, I shouldn't bother myself.)

In the end he decided to ignore Shirou name, and believed it is only a coincidence they have the same name. Also he believed if Shirou actually related to Kiritsugu it doesn't mean the boy will be like the man. In the end, he try to focus on arriving on the hotel.

"We've arrived."

After walking for a while the three finally arrived at the hotel.

During the walk Waver had been focusing on his own thought that he doesn't realize this.

"Ah, thank you Shirou!" Waver said in response once he realised the situation

"It is okay."Shirou said

"No. You really helped us Shirou-kun. Here I give some snack for you." Said Zelretch as he try to hand over some of the snack he had on his plastic bag

"Thank you I kindly accept it. Well I should get going I hope you have fun vacation in this city." Shirou said that as he left the 2

On the other hand Waver…

"What's with the vacation?" Waver ask Zelretch

"You probably didn't hear because you're too busy thinking by yourselves. During the walk, I told him we're on Vacation here. I mean it is not like I can tell him my real reason coming here." Zelretch

At this word Waver finally remembered the thing he want to ask Zelretch the most.

"That's right! What is your reason coming here?"

Thanks to all the sudden event Waver had completely forgotten about this. However, now that he finally remembered he will not let Zelretch dodge the question anymore.

"I will that is my plan after all. But before that let's enter the hotel you probably tired." Zelretch said with a serious tone

After hearing that word Waver forced to calm down, and followed Zelretch to the hotel. And just like this he forgotten completely about Shirou matter.

* * *

0000

* * *

During that talk Shirou are heading to his home as fast as he can.

He after all need to cook dinner for Kiritsugu and Taiga.

"I'm home."

"LATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO LATE?!" Taiga voice can be heard

It is clear that from her voice Taiga is angry.

In reality the time is now only 4 O'Clock, and the sun has not gone yet. However, as Shirou normally go home as soon as the school finished Taiga become pretty worry.

"Sorry, I met some foreigner who got lost, and need someone to lead them." Shirou said

"…*Sigh*… I see, I guess it can't be helped then, but please inform us first. Use one of the phone on the street." Taiaga said

"I will. By the way, where is Ojii-san?" Shirou ask

As Shirou entered the house he didn't see Kiritsugu anywhere, so curiously he went and ask Taiga.

"Oh, Kiritsugu just went out. He say that he had something to pick at some company, he say that he will be back by dinner time."

"I see. Okay, then I guess I should make some preparation for cooking first." Shirou said

Shirou then head over to the kitchen, and make preparation for the food.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the same time Kiritsugu at the time are going to some dark alley, and entering some building.

"Oh, are you Mr. Kiritsugu? We've been waiting for you." Say one of the worker

"Enough with that. Just hurry you, and hand over the thing I bought." Kiritsugu said

"Understood, please come here."

Kiritsugu then followed the man to the underground, and then they arrived at a certain room.

The room filled with several box.

"Each of those box contain all the thing you ordered. 100 kg C2, 20 Stun Grenade, 10 Smoke grenade, 1000 bullet for Calico M950, 30 bullet for Walther WA2000, and some silencer, etc. If I don't know any better you probably want to do some war huh." The man commented

"Something like that, anyway where the thing I want you to get the most?" Kiritsugu said coldly

"Ah, yeah here it is. The Mystic Code you ordered."

After that the man try to take out something in his pocket he then handed something to Kiritsugu.

"Thanks, if possible I want this all delivered to my safe house in German."

"Understood leave it to us."

After that Kiritsugu leave the place. Kiritsugu had not visited a single place other after that he then head back to home immediately. And once he return back he eat dinner with Shirou and Taiga. He act as if nothing happen at all.

However just one word he said to Shirou after Taiga left

"Shirou, sorry. But I will go to German tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 6: Trip and Reunion

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belong to Nasu**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trip and Reunion**

Einzbern Castle

It is a place where all the member of Einzbern family live located, at mountain district in German near the riverside. It is a castle that had been built for more than 1000 years ago, and had become the house of Einzbern since ancient time. The castle been covered by several Bounded Field which make it almost impossible to enter. The season there will always be snowy without a single exception even in summer there will still be some snow on the ground. That historical castle covered in white snow, is a very description of beautiful. Even Kiritsugu must admit the first time he lay his eye on the castle, he captivated by the building.

However the beauty is only can be seen at the outside. On the inside you can only feel coldness forget the Homunculus and Golem like Acht, even the few human family member doesn't show human emotion. They live as if they're a machine simply exist to revive the Third Magic, completely blinded of what happen outside, even Kiritsugu more human than they are. Once you see this the snow covering the castle can only be seen as an ice that freeze all the people heart inside the castle. And the Bounded Field is a cage that separate them from outside world.

(…Anyway this is not really matter…)

For the past a year and a half, Kiritsugu had been trying to enter the castle again, but all ended up in failure. The attempt ended up in failure mostly because of the Bounded Field set up of the castle, but those are not the main reason.

The extreme snow storm and battling Homonculus that guard around the castle always bother him, this has become quiet the challenge for him.

It is not like there is always a storm there, but when they do the coldness is on the level someone might die, even with all his coat Kiritsugu still feel like he going to freeze to death.

The battle Homonculus is also the same, those thing by itself is not strong by any standard. Even if Einzbern Homonculus said to be the best in the world their ability is way lower than Kiritsugu at most they can only fought average Magus. But even so as those thing don't fear death they would charge recklessly which make it possible for them to do something no human would do. Underestimating them might cause Kiritsugu downfall.

With all of this combined Einzbern castle is almost impossible to breakthrough.

(…However it is not yet hopeless…)

There is still some hope to infiltrate the castle.

(…This summer is one of it…)

During summer time even if the land still covered by snow, the storm at least gone and the temperature also become more bearable. Not to mention thanks to this fact some member of the Einzbern will go outside. This is done because even if they are isolated family hey still need to contribute to Mage Assocaition, and also they go outside to fill their food supply by buying them from the farm they get along with. This fact combined the security will likely be at it's lowest during summer.

You might be wandering why would Kiritsugu waste such a good chance escape last year?

It is not he let it escape it is more like he is still in doubt about his ability to breakthrough. All because he noticed the Einzbern increased their Bounded Field defence. It is not like Kiritsugu can't break through those, but once he enter he doubt he can get out while carrying Illya.

(However, this year is difference.)

It is all thank to the fact Kiritsugu contacted Alan

Alan is Mystic Code collector, so of course he had some connection that allow him to get them. After requesting Alan help in searching a certain type of Mystic Code he manage to get some man who able to get the thing he want.

With all his preparation completed all he need to do is to go to German.

This is what led to the current event.

* * *

0000

* * *

The night after Taiga just left Kiritsugu told Shirou something in the living room. It is about Kiritugu going to German, but of course Kiritsugu do not tell about Illya and Einzbern yet.

"You plan to go, tomorrow? That is pretty sudden?" Shirou said to Kiritsugu

There is a hint of surprise in Shirou voice, but from his expression you can tell that Shirou didn't particularly against Kirtsugu leaving. Any normal child at his age will be against his parent leaving them suddenly, not to mention soon will be summer vacation. During this period a parent normally will spent more time with their child, by taking some holiday from work. For a parent leaving their child during such vacation is actually pretty depressing from them.

However, Shirou far from normal the kid lack ego that any other child have. In the first place Kiritsugu leaving home is not that rare.

"I'm sorry it is sudden, but I really have some business outside the country. I promise I will be back by a week." Kiritsugu said to Shirou

Kiritsugu feel bad about leaving Shirou, and that is his honest feeling.

Right now Shirou is in the middle of training, abandoning Shrou right now is very irresponsible even by Kiritsugu standard. But if Kiritsugu were to waste this chance saving Illya he might never meet her again.

(…My body will probably will not last by next year…)

Kiritsugu have the curse Angra Mainyu on his body after all.

Right now whether it is his body or Magic Circuit both of it had not been affected by the curse. Nevertheless it definitely there at had affected his life force, sooner or later he can't move his body properly and he might not be able to use his Magecraft.

After making a hard decision he decided to go

"I see. Well that is fine I will not against you going, I can still do my Tracing training myself anyway. Though I will appreciate you tell me about this kind of thing beforehand."

"Yeah, sorry." Kiritsugu apologized to Shirou

Honestly it is no like there is a reason Kiritsugu need to hide about his trip to Shirou like this, but as there are too many thing in his mind Kiritsugu completely forgot about telling this info o Shirou.

"It's okay. Ah, also have you told this to Fuji-nee about this?"

"Hmm? No, but I do had told Raiga about me going on a trip during the early week of summer."

"*Sigh* Fuji-nee will be so angry when she heard about it tomorrow."

Shirou can just imagine that Taiga will totally gone berserk for being left out like this

"Oh, well Fuji-nee will forget her anger once I feed her. Anyway let's go to your room, Jii-san. We need to pack cloth for your trip."

"Oh, thank you for helping out Shirou." Kiritsugu said in response

"No, problem."

After that the 2 head to Kirisugu room,

Without wasting time the boy immediately picked up all the cloth Kiritsugu will need during his trip.

As soon as that done Shirou head back to his room to sleep immediately so he can wake up early to cook breakfast for Kiritsugu.

* * *

0000

* * *

At a certain church in the middle of the night, in a certain room.

A certain man look to be in his late 20s to his early 30s wearing a priest cloth, are standing while holding a phone.

"I understand, so I must go to Vatican by plane tomorrow morning." Said the man

[Yes, His Holiness (Pope) and the director Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, have made a sudden request for you to come Mr. Kirei.] Said the man on the other side of the phone

Kotomine Kirei

He is the son of Kotomine Risei, and a student Tohsaka Tokiomi.

During the war this man is mostly only act as a pawn of Tohsaka Tokiomi in order to make Tokiomi the winner of that war. However, thank to Gilgamesh influence Kirei decided to betray his teacher, and become the last 2 Master during the war. He fought Kiritsugu till the very end, and technically the winner of the last Grail War as he is the last Master.

"I will do as ordered, but may I hear the reason for this sudden call?" Kirei ask

[It is about the damage of Fuyuki Fire last year. The Pope wish you to explain what happened back then in absolute detail.]

The Fire incident of Fuyuki

Some people believed that the cause is just the cause is from a pipe gas suddenly blew up, but that's not it. It is because the contain of Holy Grail fell, and resulted the area burned down to nothingness. Of course this fact only known to Kirei, Kiritsugu, and Gilgamesh. As for the Church they only think that was the result of a Servant fight.

"I understand, it can't be helped. I will come as soon as possible like His Holiness wish."

[Good to hear. Well then let's meet again in Vatican.] Said the man

After that Kirei closed the phone

Kirei then turned around as he about to leave the room.

"Going somewhere Kirei?"

Suddenly a childlike voice can be heard

The sudden voice surprised Kirei making him looking for the source of it.

What he found is a boy with a Golden hair.

The boy has a look of 12 years old human child, and his face can be said as handsome while maintaining some cuteness of a child. However, rather than thee face this kid carry an aura that completely make people bow down to him. As if he is some chosen being, his name is…

"It's you Gilgamesh…"

That's right this child is Gilgamesh, the King of Hero.

He is the absolute strongest Heroic Spirit, even after being weakened for being a Servant Gilgamesh still one of the strongest being on Earth. If he were to go serious he might be able to slay God easily.

During the Grail War he betray his true Master out of simple interest he has on Kirei. He and Kirei then partnered up in order to win the Grail. And during the last day of the war thanks to the fact that the Holy Grail destroyed it's contain fell on Gilgamesh giving him a physical body

As for why his current body is a child it is because Gilgamesh use his Potion of Youth in order to be young again, so he can blend in with society.

"Yup, it's me the King of Hero!" Gilgamesh said cheerfully with a big smile on his face

"…You sure act different as a child…" Said Kirei

When Gilgamesh make a suggestion about using his potion in order blend with society. Kirei had expected that the only thing changed will be his appearance. However, from his action it is clear that Gilgamesh personality had also regressed.

"Hahaha, well I can't helped that potion also affect my mind a little. But well at the core I am still the same my friend. Anyway, do you plan to go somewhere?" Gilgamesh ask gain

"Ah, I got a sudden call to go to Vatican by His Holiness (Pope)."

"I see. Well what is it for?" Gilgamesh ask

"They want to talk about the Flame accident from last year, or so I have been told. However, it is just way too suspicious." Said Kirei

"Is it because the flame accident already past one year, and the fact the call is so sudden. Huhu, it almost as if they have something else they want." Gilgamesh said

Kirei surprised at Gilgamesh word for a moment for Gilgamesh words exactly right.

However, Kirei soon calmed down because he remember that the person he talk to is the man who once ruled the world. Even if he is now a child at the core he is still a king, hiding anything from him is impossible.

"That's right. It is just too suspicious that they want to talk about the accident now. It had been too long for them to take action now. Not to mention they want my presence personally when they can just demand a detailed report." Kirei said

"I see, well what do you want to do Kirei?" Gilgamesh ask

"I didn't have much choice, if I want to keep my position as the observer for the Grail, I must follow my order." Kirei said

"*sigh*… How boring. Oh, well it is important so our wishes can be fulfilled. I allow you to leave temporarily." Said child Gilgamesh

"Thank you. Well then I should begin my preparation to leave."

After saying this Kirei and Gilgamesh left the room.

Like that the night in the church ended.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the morning.

Kiritsugu and Shirou already awake.

They woke up earlier than usual because Kiritsugu want to avoid traffic during his trip to the airport.

So after having a quick meal that Shirou prepared, Kiritsugu immediately call up a taxi to bring him to the airport.

"Well then be sure to be good. In case anything happen while I'm away please contact Raiga-san, I already told him about my trip by phone yesterday." Kiritsugu said

"Okay." Shirou said in response

After saying that Kiritsugu entered the taxi which bring him all the way to the Kumamoto airport.

The trip by Taxi is less than 30 minutes, and the fare is around 8000 yen, it is a very short trip.

As he arrived at the airport he then check in for his seat that put all his baggage at the cargo. Of course as you would expect of the Magus Killer, his luggage there is some gun and explosive. In normal case there is no way those bag can enter the cargo unchecked, but Kiritsugu manage to prepare some paper so he can bring all those weapon without any trouble.

All that left is to simply entered his gate to ride the plane.

(…After this I will be transit to Tokyo, then ride a plane to German…) Thought Kiritsugu

From this airport Kiritsugu will not fly directly to German he will first transit to Tokyo, then take a new plane to go to German.

"Well I still have some time left, going straight to the Gate will be a waste of time. Maybe I should head to some café." Said Kiritsugu to himself.

Noticing that he still have some free time Kiritsugu decided to look around a little. He then walked into while looking around to find someplace to settle down a little.

(…Ah, that p-)

—!?

Time frozen for Kiritsugu.

His whole body feel like it stunned, and his brain feel it about to burst from the stress. Everything move so slowly it almost feel like when he use 'Time Alter'.

The cause is because he saw a certain man walking, it was a very familiar face….

"—!" At that time the very person also noticed Kiritsugu

The 2 stop walking while looking at each other.

Then they call each other name which they hated so much.

"Kotomine Kirei." "Emiya Kiritsugu"

The said that while making an angry face beyond words as if they're about to kill each other.

Like that these 2 worst enemy possible reunited after a year long, and one know for sure that this is not going to end well.

* * *

0000

* * *

At certain room of a hotel.

One old man are looking at the Fuyuki City from his room window.

"Well now, I've intervene more than I thought I would ever do." Zelretch said with a smile

It is clear as day that he planned something, but no one can guess what is in his head. As far we can guess he probably planning something that will affect the whole world.

"With this the preparation are completed, and now I can finally see the effect of my decision. All that's left is for you to make a move Waver-kun." Zelretch

Zelretch called the real name of Lord El-Melloi II in the manner as if the man is another of his pawn.

Zelretch then suddenly left his room, and locked the door of the room.


End file.
